The Four Ride Again
by yurei king
Summary: The balance is once again threatened by the war between Heaven and Hell. The Kingdom of Man is still not ready to join in the conflict, thus the Charred Council is forced to use what little power they have left and resurrect the Horsemen once more. Naruto is the first, who shall his brethren be?
1. Chapter 1

In the space between realms there exists an ancient entity charged with the duty of preserving the balance in all things. This entity, known only as the Charred Council, imbued four warriors with immortality and special skills that set them above all others. These warriors were known by the simple title of the Four Horsemen.****

For centuries the Horsemen protected the balance until the dregs of Hell framed one of them, the rider known as War. War was stripped of his powers and forced to prove his innocence by undoing what the Destroyer's army had done. He succeeded, but it was not long afterward that he and his fellow riders grew tired of the life they led. They implored the Council to let them pass on and were granted their final wish.****

Centuries have passed since the demise of the Charred Council's greatest fighters and things could not be more bleak. The armies of Heaven and Hell are fighting once more and upsetting the balance from which the council draws its power. It is at the Charred Council's gathering to discuss a solution to this problem that our story begins.****

"The balance is gone," a voice deep and powerful sounded. **"If we do not act now then all will be lost. The Three Kingdoms will wage war and all will be destroyed. Everything we have worked to preserve will be lost."**

"Then what do you propose we do," a second voice demanded. **"Every day the balance grows weaker and so do we. We have not the power to even recreate the Four Horsemen."**

All was silent as the council considered their extremely limited options. In the end, it was a third voice that spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun that came up with a solution. **"We may not have the power to reinstate all four of the riders. This does not mean we cannot bring back at least one."**

"One Horseman will not be enough to stand against the armies of the Heaven and Hell," the first voice remarked.****

"Then bestow upon the mortal we choose the knowledge to name three others to aide him in battle," the third voice responded. ** "Leave him the responsibility of forging and leading the newest generation. Is that not how we formed the first ones?"**

"Do you have a mortal in mind," the second voice asked.****

In answer, an image formed before the council. When the image took form, there stood the small figure of a young boy. The boy was clad in an orange jumpsuit and had hair that was as bright as the sun. His eyes were colored the deepest of blue and upon each cheek were three whisker marks.****

"A child," the first of the council demanded, voice dripping with disdain. **"You would send a child to face the coming war?"**

"This child has suffered more than most adults and come out still willing to fight for a people who strive to grind him into the ground. I have never seen one more deserving of the power of the Horsemen since the original four."

The Charred Council remained silent for several minutes. The two considered the third's words and finally a decision was made. ****

"Very well, we will summon the boy before us and test him. Should he pass the test, he will take up the mantel of War and choose who will stand beside him."

_WITH NARUTO:_

On a hill overlooking a small island village there stands two grave markers. One a simple wooden cross, the other a sword taller than most men. Before the simply marked graves stands Naruto Uzumaki, rookie genin of Konohagakure and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi.****

He stood there honoring the memories of two people who had earned his respect more than any other he had ever met. They had begun as enemies, but they died as his allies and helped to save the town below from the clutches of a power hungry business tycoon named Gato. His team was preparing to leave, with Gato gone the bridgebuilder they had been hired to guard finished his bridge easily and the mission was over. He had come to say goodbye to the two before meeting his team on the bridge.****

Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts, he never noticed a ring of glowing blue runes appearing on the ground behind him. From the ring rose a hand composed of flame shot out of the ring and wrapped around the boy. Startled, he struggled against the hold but was soon dragged into the ring and disappeared. Only a dissipating burst of smoke and the lingering smell of brimstone were left behind.

_**CHARRED COUNCIL DIMENSION**_

When Naruto returned to consciousness, it was not to the sound of an alarm clock or his teammate Sakura screaming in his ear. This time it was to smell of brimstone and the heat the raging fire only a few feet in front of him. With a grunt he pushed himself up into a seated position and looked around.

He found himself on a small island of rock and fire. Streching out around the island was an abyss as empty as a black hole. On the island with him stood three faces made of stone, all with gaping mouths and flames burning where the eyes would be.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, the blond stood and tried to think of what had happened before. It was all a blur of fire and pain, there was nothing after he went to Zabuza's and Haku's grave. "What the hell is going on?"

"**Silence mortal," **a deep voice came from the head in the center. **"****Our time is short and my brother says you are the one who can aid is in our plight."**

"**We are the Charred Council, an entity as old as the universe, charged with preserving the balance of the world. Once we had four warriors who would carry out our judgement but they have passed on. Now the balance is threatened again and we do not have the power to resurrect all four of the Horsemen. We only have enough of our former strength to give a single mortal the power of our greatest warrior."**

Naruto could only stare at the heads, his mind a blank. If he heard these things right, then they were, in their own demanding way, asking for his help. Deciding to play the clueless card and see if he could get some more information, the genin stared blankly at the council as if asking them to explain.

"**Drop the charade Naruto Uzumaki,"**the face to his right said. **"****I have watched you since you were born. When the balance was threatened I new we would have need to resurect the Horsemen. I have seen your destiny and your true self. Now do not insult us with a mask."**

Naruto sighed and his whole demeanor changed. In place of the clueless gaze, a hardened glare appeared. "So you picked me? I'm guessing your standards are pretty low."

"**BE SILENT ABOUT WHAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BOY," **the first head roared. **"****Not just any being can receive the power of any of the Horsemen. They must be worthy and rise to the challenge. My brother has chosen you, so you had better not disappoint us."**

Naruto glared at the council. "You drag me from my world into this hell-hole, tell me you need my help and then threaten me? You really suck at getting people to help. Let me guess, you're used to ordering around others without doing anything yourself?

Find someone with more experience, I'm training to become the Hokage so I don't see how I can help you."

Naruto turned to try and find a way off of the island, only for the council's next words to freeze him in his tracks.

"**The war will come mortal, the three kingdoms will fight and your world will be the first to fall. All you hold dear will perish in flame while you stand watching, knowing you had a chance to stop this terror and yet passed it by to pursue your own goals."**

"...What do you need me to do?"

The council was silent as they watched the boy. He had turned to look over his shoulder, eyes burning with anger yet subdued by resignation. Finally, it was the one on the left that spoke.

"**There is still some time before the seals are broken again. In that time you must master the powers of War and find the ones who will take the place of the others. Death, Famine and Fury. We will give you a sealed version of your future comrades weapons. They will not be ready to handle the full power and neither will you. You must use the power and grow accustomed to the full might of a Horseman."**

"So I'll have to leave the village?"

"**Eventually you must travel abroad. Not all of your brethren will dwell in the same village as you."**

"Fine, let's do this."

As the blond uttered the words chains erupted from the ground around him. The chains wrapped around each of his wrists and ankles while two wrapped around his torso in a x-formation. The chains pulled until the boy was forced to his knees with his arms spread out to the side.

"**Before we can begin," **the head to the right said and Naruto looked up to see a hand of fire hovering in the air in front of him. **"****We must remove the demon that has been sealed inside of your body."**

The hand plunged into Naruto's stomach, he screamed as he felt his soul be split into pieces. When the arm drew back, a fox the same size as Naruto was held in its clutches. It struggled to escape the hand, only to freeze when it saw where who had taken hold of it.

"**T-the Charred Council! Why am I here?"**

"**You know of us demon?"**

"**Myself and the other tailed beasts were once one creature. That creature knew of you, you were the only one it feared. I have the most of his memories but we all share the one of the day he saw you."**

"**ENOUGH CHATTER! Time is of the essence, we will finish our work and then decide what to do with the demon!"**

The hand holding the Kyuubi moved to the side as cracks began to appear in the rock around Naruto. Magma from the pit in front of the council began to travel down the cracks toward the blond. Once he reached him the molten rock began to swirl around him. It rose from the ground and covered him, his screams from the burning sensation rang through the air until he was completely engulfed. In the end, where Naruto once knelt there sat a solid boulder chained to the ground.

"**What have you done to the boy," **the Kyuubi demanded.

"**We have given him the power of War. To do that we were forced to reform his body to be able to withstand the torrent of destruction incarnate. The process, as you can see, is quite painful but he will survive."**

The fox made to say more, but a loud cracking sound distracted it. The boulder was shaking, its surface spider-webbing with cracks.

**The time has come for the Horsemen to ride once more. The mortal fell as Naruto Uzumaki and he will rise as something more. A force that cannot be stopped and will raise his enemies to the ground. RISE WAR AND CLAIM YOUR POWER!"**

The rock exploded and revealed the newest rider. The molten rock had burned away all of his his jumpsuit save for the last few scraps that hung around his waist and protected his dignity. The old clothing would not be able to fit the boy's newest frame, the Kyuubi thought as its eyes roamed over the reshaped body of its former container.

His blond hair, once short and spiked in every direction, now hung low. The golden locks, still spiked but not as much as before, cascaded around shoulders that had grown broader and tight with muscle, and stopped near the center of his back. Two long bangs framed his face and ended at he top of his chest. He had grown in height, reaching almost six feet and his entire body rippled with muscle with every breath.

The council and imprisoned fox watched as Naruto stirred, the chains clinking together with every movement. When the changed boy began to rise, the chains grew tight, seeking to keep their bound prisoner stationary. For a moment he paused, then with a mighty heave he wrenched the chains tied around his arms from the ground and tore the ones wrapped around his torso to pieces.

As he straightened his back and rose to his feet, his bare chest was revealed, as was the upward facing crescent with a line running through the center that now glowed there. His eyes, still as blue as the day he was born, but glowing with an ethereal light. A mirror version of the symbol on his chest glowed on his forehead. On the lower half of his face, the easily identifiable whisker marks remained but all traces of fat had vanished.

"**Now you are ready to begin your quest," **the first head rumbled. **"****You will need a weapon but, as we said earlier, you are not yet strong enough to handle War's sword, Chaoseater. When you return to the Earth you will arrive in the village where we took you. The man you fought just before coming here, his sword still rests on the hill overlooking the village. Take it, it will be changed by the power inside you and will grow in strength along with you. It will never reach the same level of power boasted by Chaoseater, but it will be plenty powerful in its own right and will prove sufficient until you are ready to wield the true blade of War."**

"**But first," **the head to his left said. **"****Maybe you should clothe yourself." **To Naruto's right a shining portal opened and from the abyss within rose a bundle wrapped in a crimson cloth. Naruto thanked the head and unwrapped the cloth, which he discovered was a hooded cloak. Inside the cloak he found clothes made to fit his new body.

First to be donned was the pair of soft fur undergarments followed quickly by a pair of brown cloth pants with leather pads stitched to the front and a pair of thick leather boots. For his torso he first put on a white, short sleeved cotton shirt which was covered by a leather cuirass. Next he found a pair of steel greaves, which he quickly buckled around his waist around his legs. Finally he draped the red cloak over his shoulders and fastened it with a golden buckle in the shape of three claws near his right shoulder. Naruto pulled the hood over his head, casting the upper half of his face in shadow, only his glowing eyes, the lower half of his face and the two bangs remained visible.

"**Uzumaki, this is your last chance. Will you truly give up all you desire and devote yourself to distributing justice across the realms? Will you ride forth with the Horsemen you will choose to punish the wicked, be the Kings of Men, Lords of Heaven or the Dregs of Hell?"**

Without hesitation the transformed boy looked up and spoke. "I will." His voice had grown slightly deeper with a slight growl in it.

**"Then it is time for the final piece we will give you until the day you are ready for Chaoseater. Come forward and plunge your hands into the fire pit in front of us. Do not be frightened, this is just a final test for your resolve. Now come."**

Nervously the boy inched closer and stared at the magma flowing in the trench. **'**_Can I really trust them?' _He thought, memories of the pain from the first transformation still vivid in his mind. Then remembered how he had come out of that, and what was at stake if he refused. Gritting his teeth the blond plunged both hands in up to his elbows and roared in pain as it began to move around him.****

The lava wrapped itself up to Naruto's shoulders and turned black as it hardened. The boy panted at the strain from not moving as he felt whatever power the Charred Council used working on his arms. Within minutes the rock shattered and he was allowed to marvel at his newest 'gift.'****

On his right arm was a fingerless bracer that covered up to his elbow. On his left arm was the biggest gauntlet he had ever seen. His arm looked easily doubled in size and each armored finger ended in a deadly looking claw. A skull outlined in red was embedded into the back was easily visible when he twisted his wrist to examine it. ****

"That is War's gauntlet. It is indestructible and can tear through most low-level demons without much effort. Wield it with honor."

Naruto nodded and turned his gaze to the demon still trapped in the hand of fire. "What are you plans for him?"

"**As soon as we are finished with you then we shall eliminate the demon. We have no use for him so his existence is not necessary."**

Naruto's brow furrowed as he heard the fate planned for the Kyuubi. While he did not like the beast, it was the reason he had survived so long and it had even helped him in the fight on the bridge. "Isn't there some way you could have him work for you?"

"**And what use would we have for a demon?"**

Naruto paused before an idea occurred to him. "On Earth the Kyuubi is feared as the most powerful of demons. His name alone causes most to tremble in fear. Plus he has been around for a while so his experience could be pretty useful."

Both demon and empowered mortal waited as the council considered his words. After much deliberation a decision was reached.

"**Very well. The demon shall be allowed to continue living."**Both sighed in relief. **"****And he shall remain under your charge."**

"**What/**What?"

The hand of fire curled into a fist, reducing the fox to a ball of demonic energy, and surged forward. It slammed into Naruto's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Sinking once more to his knees the boy gasped for air as he felt the Kyuubi's energy course through his veins. With the surge of energy came a change to Naruto's left gauntlet. The metal turned dark red with veins of black running along it. The skull was replaced by an image of the left side of Kyuubi's face, the visible eye glowing bright red and teeth bared as if ready to tear out the throat of its next victim.

"**The fox is tied to your soul now and has become your responsibility. You will aide each other to ensure that you both survive. Is the understood?"**

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Even now I am still the Kyuubi's keeper. We just can't seem to escape each other can we furball?"

"**Shut up kit," **the Kyuubi growled from inside Naruto's mind. **"****I can still make your life a living hell."**

"Too late for that furball."

"**Share banter with your pet some other time War. You must return to the Earth. An event you humans called the Chunin Exams is about to be hosted by your own village. Go to your village, rejoin your team and enter these exams. It is possible you will meet one if not two of your future brethren there."**

"Chunin Exams," Naruto muttered. "Just how long have I been here?"

His question was ignored as the council began talking again.

"**There may come a time when you will need to seek the counsel of one with more current experience. There is a demon by the name of Vulgrim. He once aided the former Horsemen in their endeavors with information and even certain items."**

A portal appeared at one end of the island. From this portal appeared a large amount of blue smoke figures that looked like human souls. **"Vulgrim does accept pay in the usual terms. For demons the souls of the dead act as currency. With the right amount of souls Vulgrim will tell you everything you need to know."**

Naruto walked over to the portal. As he drew closer his left arm began to glow, he held it in front of him and the souls converged on the spot where Kyuubi's mouth was. They faded into the metal and disappeared, but Naruto could feel them. With a simple thought he could feel how many he had.

"So do I just jump through this portal?"

"**Yes. Remember War, you are the last hope for the balance. Succeed in the quest and you will emerge victorious. Fail, and all will be lost."**

"So no pressure," the boy chuckled and turned to the portal. "Well...onward and upward."

Naruto jumped into the portal and disappeared. As the portal closed behind him and ominous silence filled the island of the Charred Council. They had made their last move, now they were left to see if this final attempt would hold true or fall under the power of pure chaos.

_**EARTH- ZABUZA'S HILL:**_

****On the hill where Naruto's new path first began, a blue portal similar to one that appeared the first time opened and from this portal rose the realm's newest defender and Horseman, Naruto Uzumaki. ****

**"**I'm really starting to hate those things," he growled as he rose to his feet. Portal travel left him with a terrible sensation of vertigo.****

**"****Quit your whining," **the Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head. **"****At least you can move around on your own desire."******

**"**Well at least you're still breathing."****

**"****Good point."******

**"**Just deal with it for now," Naruto thought he heard the fox mumble something, but his attention was caught by the sight of the two graves in front of him, and the sword being used as a grave marker. He bowed to the graves of his fallen friends and then moved to take the sword.****

**"**Sorry Zabuza," he said as he gripped the handle in his right hand. "I'm gonna have to borrow this for a bit."****

With a mighty heave Naruto lifted the sword from the ground and swung it a few times to get a **  
**feel for its weight. He expected the sword to change, but when nothing happened he asked Kyuubi about it.****

**"****They it will change along with you, right now you're at a base stage, I guess that means the sword is as well."******

The boy shrugged, the explanation made sense. Deciding to just accept it, he placed the sword against his back, thanks to a passive magical ability it stayed secured with the handle over his right shoulder.****

His business done, Naruto turned and walked down into the forest surrounding the hill. Heading straight for his destination would be difficult. The only way to get off the island was to either charter a boat or take the bridge. He would have to wait until nightfall to avoid detection. ****

**"**I should probably sleep," he said and started to look for suitable shelter. "Having your body broken down and refashioned can be a bit tiring." The Kyuubi chuckled at the comment and Naruto was finally blessed with a stroke of good fortune. He found an abandoned building and went inside to find the place sparsely furnished. He found several kimonos in one chest and a roll of bandages on a dresser. Further investigation unearthed several scrolls that held several things like suiton jutsu, sword kata for a zanbato, and even a sealing scroll full of money. ****

**"****Kit, I think you just found where that Zabuza guy was hiding out."******

**"**Most likely. This should make a good place to bed down for a few hours. Can you wake me up once enough time has passed for the sun to go down?"****

**"****No problem."******

**"**Thanks." With that, the new bearer of the name War leaned his sword against the wall and collapsed onto the bed. With a contented sigh he let exhaustion finally make its presence known and darkness quickly took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, yurei king here. How's it goin? This is my first published fanfic so tell me what you think. Meant to put a note on the first chapter but forgot.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Haven't decided on pairing yet so I'll leave a challenge. A vote for all who read. Not only can you vote for who will be the Horsemen, tell me who you think they should be paired with. I will consider all suggestions other then Yaoi and Yuri, I do not write those. And please no Hinata or Sakura, seen way to many those, give me something slightly more original please.**

**Disclaimer: Only saying it once. All I own is the ideas I'm writing, the original of anything I write belongs solely to the ones who made it.**

"State your name and reason for coming," the chunin guard said, voice tense as he looked at the man standing in front of his little desk. Especially when he noticed the massive gauntlet on his left hand and the equally impressive sword on his back. His face was hidden by the combination of a crimson hooded cloak and a tattered black scarf, leaving only his glowing eyes visible.****

**"**Naruto Uzumaki," the man said. "Reporting in from a mission."****

As the words left his lips a squad of ANBU appeared, some with weapons drawn, others ready to form hand seals for a jutsu. **"**_**Look it's the welcoming party,"**_Kyuubi snickered in his mind.****

One ANBU stepped forward. Judging by the impressive curves outlined by the form-fitting outfit it was a kunoichi. Her hair, colored a very attractive shade of purple, trailed down her back and her mask was designed with the face of a cat. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us to see Hokage-sama."****

Naruto nodded and made to move, only for the ANBU to hold up a hand to stop him. "Please surrender all weapons you have to the shinobi on your right. He will seal them in a scroll which will be returned to you once your business is finished."****

Naruto shrugged and removed the kunai and shuriken pouches he'd found in Zabuza's hideout and handed them to the ANBU. Once they and his sword were sealed the ANBU pocketed the scroll and nodded to Cat. She nodded in return and the shinobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. A swirl of leaves and puff of smoke later and they were gone.****

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, pipe firmly set between his lips as continued his battle against the greatest foe of any kage...paperwork. A plea to Kami for a reprieve, no matter how short, from this monotony passed through his mind. His prayer was answered by the sound of a shunshin outside his door. Voices and movement were heard on the other side of the door and then suddenly stopped. He waited patiently until his door opened and in walked one of his most trusted ANBU officers, Cat. ****

"Is there something I can help you with Cat," he asked, placing down the paper he had been looking at and turning his full attention to the woman.****

"Lord Hokage, as you know I and my squad were assigned to gate duty for today," she began. Hiruzen nodded, a silent sign to continue. "A stranger appeared at the gates a few minutes ago. When the chunin on duty asked for identification the stranger introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki."****

With those words, the relaxed atmosphere in the office was shattered. The Hokage's entire demeanor changed from that of a kindly grandfather and into the stone cold glare of the "Professor" that had risen to fame during the Third Shinobi World War. "Am I right to believe that the stranger is standing on the other side of the door?"****

"Yes sir."****

"Then please, bring him in so we can have a little talk."****

Cat nodded and turned to open the door. She pointed and made a 'come hither' gesture before backing out of the way.****

When Naruto entered the room, he heard the ANBU behind him take positions outside the door and windows and saw that Cat had not left the room. Instead, she stayed within arm's distance in case he decided to turn hostile, not that it would do any good. Kyuubi has suggested he do some training before he reached the village. The results had been interesting. When he discovered that he was still capable of using the shadow clone jutsu, the blond had instigated a free-for-all that left much of the surrounding area clear of trees. Oh yeah, life was good.****

"How are you jiji," he said, noticing Cat stiffen while Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "What, do I look that different?"****

"Considering I can't see anything but your eyes," Hiruzen said. "I must ask that you address me respectfully until I am convinced you are who you claim to be."****

Naruto stood silently as he stared at the man who he saw as a surrogate grandfather. He knew he had changed but he couldn't understand why he wouldn't recognize him. _**You need to think about what they're seeing kit.**_****

_What do you mean?_****

_**You're six feet tall, covered in armor, your face is hidden by the hood and scarf and only your eyes are.**_****

_Oh._Naruto sighed and moved to take his scarf off. He stopped when he saw Cat place a hand on the katana strapped across her back, only to keep going when Hiruzen just shook his head. The scarf dropped to the floor and his hood was pulled back, exposing his face to the light.****

In a flash of white, Naruto found himself trapped in a rib-cracking embrace from the old man while Cat just stared in shock. He recognized her as one of the guards the Hokage had often sent to protect him whenever he went out as a kid. She had been kind to him, often playing with him whenever he was alone in his apartment. ****

Hiruzen finally released the boy and turned to Cat. "Find Kakashi, tell him I want him here in 5 minutes or I tell Kurenai where his precious Icha Icha collection is hidden."****

The ANBU officer disappeared and Kakashi was rocketing through the doorway. In an impressive display, the elite jounin flew through the air and landed on his knees in a sliding grovel. "Lord Hokage! I beg you, please don't reveal the precious! Please don't let the evil woman hurt the precious!"****

The Hokage and his guest couldn't help but stare at the man kneeling before them. Hiruzen in sympathy, Naruto with a mix of fear and curiosity. (What is so special about those books that the threat of some woman knowing about them would make sensei come running?) When he voiced his question, both of the older shinobi turned to him, a twinkle in their eyes that set him on edge. Hiruzen threw an arm around him and pulled him close.****

"Well Naruto my boy," he said in a whisper in case Cat was within earshot. "When we're done here I have a very special gift for you. Those books were written by my student and are an exceptional piece of literature. Any hot blooded male who reads them will instantly become a fan of the series."****

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but a certain voice in his head stopped him. _**Kit, if you say know I will personally make sure the rest of your life a living hell!**_****

"Naruto?" Hokage and Horseman turned to see Kakashi staring at them in astonishment. "Is that really you?"****

Naruto grinned in that foxy way whenever he had managed to pull off a prank on epic proportions. "The one and only sens-oof!" Thus Naruto was forced to endure yet another rib-cracking hug as Kakashi greeted his long lost student. It was short lived, however, when Kakashi put him down and glared into his eyes. "Just where the hell have you been for the last month?"****

The blond's eyes widened. _Month?_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew they wouldn't believe him, if he hadn't seen it he wouldn't believe it if anyone had told him about the things he'd seen. At last he came to a decision, play amnesia and make them think he was kidnapped. "It's all a blur sensei, the last thing I remember is paying respect to Haku and Zabuza. Something grabbed me and hit me in the head. Next thing I know I wake up on the hill again and I looked like this."****

Hiruzen looked thoughtful. Normally, in a case of amnesia, a Yamanaka would be called in to delve into the mind to discover and, hopefully fix, the problem. However, with Naruto's unique circumstances that method was impossible. His thoughts turned back to a case where a certain member of the Yamanaka clan had tried to invade a three-year-old Naruto's mind hoping to destroy the 'demon' from the inside out. He ended up a blubbering heap on the floor, muttering about a fox with large teeth and claw marks. Since that day the clan member has been held in a secure cell in the deepest level of the Konoha Prison. No similar attempt was ever made. ****

He briefly entertained the idea of asking Ibiki or Anko for help. They had the reputation for being the best interrogators to ever work in the T&I Department after all. He mentally shook his head. Ibiki would most likely leave the kid mentally damaged. He glanced at Naruto and suddenly shivered. If Anko got her hands on him the old man would have one of two situations at the end of that session. A wedding or a funeral. He would rather avoid both at the moment.****

**"**All right, do to the current circumstances we can't use the usual methods to get information. Right now we'll have to wait and see what happens. On to a more important matter, we have the subject of your team to discuss."****

**"**What about it," Naruto asked, then he noticed Kakashi looked somewhat saddened when the subject came up.****

**"**Because of your prolonged absence a replacement for your position in Team 7 was supplied by an associate of mine. Kakashi has taken a firmer hand in teaching since the mission to Nami and in his last report said that the team has come far since the addition was made. He has even nominated them to compete in the Chunin Exams scheduled to begin on the first of next month."****

**"**So you're saying I've been replaced and the new guy works better with them than I did?"****

**"**In a word, yes."****

**"**Why didn't you just say that instead of giving me a long winded speech?"****

The veteran shinobi face-faulted at Naruto's blunt question. They had forgotten the boy had always had a simple way of understanding things. While others needed a long, complicated lecture, he just needed the basics explained and he could work his way up from there.****

**"**Actually, this is a good thing because I needed to ask a favor, gramps."****

**"**What do you need my boy?"****

**"**Well, you're not going to like it but it's something I need to do. I want you to leave my status as MIA." He saw both men about to object but held his hands up, pleading with them to let him explain. "There's something I have to do, I can't tell you right now because you'll think I'm crazy. I may not remember much from the past month but I do know that something bad is coming. I need to be able to move freely and this will be the best opportunity to do that."****

**"**Why would we believe you were crazy," Kakashi asked, worry for his student obvious in his expression, what they could see of it anyway. ****

**"**Because if I didn't remember it I would think someone telling me about it belonged in a padded room with a straightjacket. Oh, old man, is there some way I can still participate in the exams while not being a shinobi for any village?"****

The Third Hokage pondered the question. "It is a rare case," he said. "But there is a clause in the rules of the Chunin Exams that states any wandering shinobi, as long as they are not listed as a rogue from any of the participating villages, may participate in the exams. This was suggested during a time when there were still many shinobi wandering the Elemental Continent.****

These wanderers would be offered jobs the villages didn't want associated with them or didn't want to risk their own in the process. They were allowed to enter the exams to make their skills known and attract clients. The most successful, though rare, were the one's who made it to the final stage."  
**  
****"**That's perfect, how do I do that?"****

**"**You have to have permission from the Kage of the village where the exams are being held. Since that is me, consider it granted. Now get out, you probably have a lot you want to do before you leave for good."****

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not leaving for good gramps. I'll make sure to visit once in awhile."****

Hiruzen nodded. "Good. Cat, you and your team can take the week off. I need to stay with Naruto here until the Chunin Exams start. Keep him out of trouble please."**  
**Cat nodded and vanished in a shunshin. "You'll probably meet her later," Kakashi said, pulling out his book and walking away. "Ask to meet her friends, I'm sure it will be an interesting experience. Anyway I need to go, it's almost time to meet with my team and let them know about the exams."

As Kakashi disappeared through the door, Naruto sighed and began to leave as well. At the door to the tower he was met by the ANBU with his confiscated weapons which were returned to him. He thanked the ANBU and began to stroll through the village.

During his walk he took the time to observe the people. They were staring at him of course, they always did. But this is different, where at first it was with hatred, now it was simple with curiosity. One dressed like him is bound to receive attention. _'I wish they'd just leave me alone.'_

_**'Worry about that later,' **_Kyuubi growled in his mind. **_'You've got company.'_**

_'What,'_ Naruto looked down to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him with hands on her hips. The woman had a heart shaped face framed in a curtain of purple hair. She was dressed in a purple blouse and black skirt.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I was deep in thought and didn't notice you, did you need something?"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms. "My name is Yugao Uzuki and I am _supposed_ to be your escort until you report for the Chunin Exams."

Naruto was quite for a second, then realization dawned on his face. "You're Cat?"

Yugao nodded. "Yes, now will you follow me? My friends usually eat around now and I would like to introduce you to them."

"I'm all for meeting them," Naruto said. "But shouldn't we come up with an alias for me or something?"

"Yes," Yugao cupped her chin as she thought about her charges words. "You will need a cover story since your real identity has to be kept secret."

"I could just go by War," Naruto said. "I could say I grew up an orphan and picked my own name."

Yugao shook her head. "That won't work. For now just use a simple name. Naruto isn't too common so we'll have to think of something."

"How about Recca?"

"That could work, but what about your story?"

"I was a student of a traveling shinobi, he trained me and I kept wandering after he passed away. I came here because I need the publicity so I can attract more clients."

"That should work," Yugao nodded and turned to walk. "Let's go, I'm getting pretty hungry."

The blond followed his purple-haired companion to a small dango shack with places to sit both inside and some benches outside as well. It was at one of these outside benches where there sat three of the most beautiful women Naruto's gaze had ever rested on.

"Yu-chan," a woman with a similar shade of hair as his escort waved. "We thought you weren't going to make it!" The woman was wearing a tan trench coat over a mesh shirt, an orange mini-skirt and mesh shorts.

"Sorry Anko, I was held up at the Hokage's office," Yugao said as she sat next to her friend.

"It's fine," a woman with long, raven black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. For makeup she wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wore a red mesh Armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material that resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. "Who's your friend?"

"He's the reason I was held up. You can sit down you know."

Naruto blushed and smiled nervously with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She was dressed in a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage, a pair of form fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

"He's kinda cute," Anko said and leaned over to get in his face. "So, what's your name cutey?"

Naruto felt his face heat up from the woman being so close and fumbled to speak. "I-I'm a wanderer who came to participate in the Chunin Exams."

"So you're not connected to any village," the Inuzuka asked. When Naruto nodded the black-haired woman frowned.

"You're just a wanderer? Then you might have done some questionable things to get your money, do you have some way to prove we can actually trust you?"

Naruto growled and his eyes flash with anger. When he spoke his voice was low and full of with rage. "Do not ever compare me to a common low-life bandit who takes the easy way out! I was raised with honor and I will never lower myself to acts of such nature."

The woman flinched at the blond's tone. The woman tried to apologize but he didn't hear it, he had risen and started to walk away. He heard his escort get up and follow him, she called out but he was so lost in frustration. He knew there was only one way to solve his problem and he headed straight for the training grounds. He passed up several, either they were occupied or wouldn't survive the kind of exercise he had in mind. Finally he came to a sign that read 'Training Ground 44,' he looked past it to see what he would later call, his home away from home.

A fence twice as tall as the blond surrounded the area. Behind this fence stood the thickest, darkest and most sinister looking forest he had ever seen. From where he stood he could hear crashes as large beasts hunted and the screams of prey as they fell to the hunters' claws.

"Perfect," he mumbled and walked up to the large metal gate. He stared at it for a second and then pulled back his left arm. His hand curled into a fist and then the symbol began to glow as he gathered chakra into the gauntlet. With a roar he slammed his fist into the heavy door and tore through it like paper.

He paused only long enough to unseal his sword and attach it to his back. Once he was satisfied he walked into the pit of chaos known to all who experienced it as the Forest of Death. He felt eyes on him as he walked. Measuring him, stalking him. He knew it was the predators, waiting for what instinct will tell them is the moment to strike.

The thought hadn't left his mind when the first tiger struck. In a flash he spun, drew his blade and slashed the beast's neck open. Like a flood gate had been opened the furry beasts poured from the forest around him. It was many hours later that a tired swordsman stumbled out of the gate. His body dripping with the blood and gore of his slain adversaries. His sword had drunk much blood that night and his anger had calmed greatly.

The sound of a throat clearing caught Naruto's attention and he looked up to find Yugao dressed in full ANBU gear standing in front of him. To her right stood Anko who looked like she was panting with a dusting of red on her cheeks and to her left stood the Inuzuka he had seen with her. The woman with the red eyes was nowhere to be found.

"Something wrong," he asked, causing Anko to burst out laughing while her friends face-faulted.

"You've got guts kid," Anko said as she sauntered her way over until she stood right in front of Naruto. "And if that blood bath we saw was any indication then you have got quite a bit of stamina." She raised herself up on her tiptoes until her lips were right next to his ear and whispered the next words with a husky undertone. "Let me know if you ever wanna put that sword of yours to good use."

Naruto could only thank Kami for the scarf wrapped around his face or his burning cheeks would have been a source for endless teasing. Anko winked and turned to walk away, the sway in her hips drawing his eyes before he forced himself to look away.

_**'Kit, if you don't tap that I swear you will suffer,' **_Kyuubi roared in his mind and the fox on his gauntlet glowed briefly.

_'shut up,' _Naruto mentally growled to his partner as his other two observers finally gathered their dignity.

"We need to figure out where you're staying during your time in the village," Yugao said. "Hana here is from a prestigious clan that should be able to provide adequate housing if you wish."

Naruto bowed slightly to the now named Hana and addressed her. "Thank you for the offer Hana-san, but I only require a simple apartment. By chance would any of you lovely ladies know someone with a spare room?"

"I do," Anko chirped.

"One that you yourself do not plan to sleep in." _**'DAMN IT KIT!' **'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!'_

"Actually Recca-san," Yugao said. "Anko's apartment _does _have a spare room." He just knew she was smirking under that mask.

'Recca' heaved a sigh of resignation. "Then Anko-san, I must ask if you can provide me the honor of staying in your spare room for the night.

"Sure thing," Anko said. "Follow me." She turned and started running, Naruto close behind.

"How much you wanna bet they do the vertical tango," Hana asked her friend.

"Knowing Anko he'll be putty in her hands in ten minutes flat."

"...wanna watch?"

"Hana! I can't believe you would even suggest that, you've been hanging around Anko too much!"

"Sooo...you're not coming?"

Yugao was quiet for a moment and then started to walk toward the village. "We need to stop by my place and make some popcorn."


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST A QUICK AN:**

**Greetings to all, what's up? I've been getting some good reviews and some of them have some interesting ideas I would like to put one up for consideration. **

**The idea comes from Kamen Rider Arashi who suggested the remaining Horsemen be Horsewomen, from different villages and they can be paired with Naruto. I like this idea and am considering it. Polls are up for whether or not I should and the ones I consider possible if I do take this route. Please vote and let your thoughts be heard.**

**As it stands after discussing with Kamen Rider Arashi (who I recommend talking if you're stuck on your own work) the Horseman stand as:**

**Naruto-War**

Anko-Fury

Konan?-Strife (maybe Tenten haven't decided yet)

Yugito-Death 

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, it helps me to see my flaws, if you flame me then you can just pucker your lips and place them against my posterior because that's about how much I think of people who insult for no reason.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Consciousness returned slowly to Naruto. He tried to sit up, only to find an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Idly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand, the blond looked down...and froze in terror. There laying beside him lay the beautiful Anko Mitarashi, head resting on his bare chest with an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg entangled with his own.

_**'Don't scream, nothing happened you dumbass. You still got your pants on.'**_

Naruto paused at his companions words and sighed when he felt the familiar presence of his lower clothing. Relief washed over him and he ran a hand through his hair. That was when he paused again. Taking the hand from his head, he looked at it and realized he was scratching with his left hand. A left hand minus a massive gauntlet. In its place was a piece of light armor colored a dull red. On the back of the fingerless glove on his hand was the familiar symbol of the hungry looking Kyuubi.

_'Uh...Kyuubi, what happened last night?'_

_**'The babe challenged you to a drinking contest, you both got smashed and started making out. Things were just getting good when she passed out and you decided to be noble and not do anything while she was out...I really hate your noble side kit.'**_

_'I happen to like it so shove it,' _was the boy's reply as he created a shadow clone and used kawarimi to escape the snake-woman's grasp. Once free, Naruto headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find a dozen boxes of take-out dango, half a dozen eggs, a few strips of bacon and a carton of milk.

"Eggs and bacon it is," he mumbled and grabbed the specified items, closed the fridge and made his way to the stove. Now, due to his habit of eating ramen like an Akimichi eats BBQ, most would have the right to believe it was the only food he knew how to prepare. In truth, thanks to the Sandaime knowing how unhealthy of a lifestyle that would be, Naruto was capable of cooking a small variety of basic meals. They were by no means extravagant, but they were tasty.

_**'So when are you gonna ask me?'**_

_'Ask you what?'_

_**'You know what!'**_

_'No, what are you talking about?'_

_**'Well what else is there to talk about?'**_

_'We already discussed what happened last night so what else is there to talk about?'_

_**'YOUR ARM YOU TWICE CURSED SON OF AN OGRE!'**_

_'Oh, that. I just figured you'd tell me when you were done waiting for me to ask.'_

_**'…...I really hate you.'**_

_'Feeling's mutual fuzz-butt. But whatever I'll bite, what's with my armor?'_

_**'The Charred Council merged the armor of War with your soul, this is why you can never truly take it off. However, they also merged a portion of us. This creates a loophole we can exploit. I am able to alter the chakra that makes up my body. My chakra runs through that gauntlet like it was a part of my body causing it to shift from its original appearance to the one it held earlier. Now I've altered it again.**_

_**'I can't remove it but I can help keep you from drawing unwanted attention.'**_

_'Thank you. I wonder if we can learn how to let you manifest in physical form out here.'_

The symbol on his glove flashed with crimson light and red smoke erupted forth, filling Naruto's nose with the smell of brimstone. He coughed and wiped the tears from his eyes before looking up to come face to muzzle with the Kyuubi.

"**Way ahead of you on that end kit," **the fox said, snickering at the gobsmacked expression on the boy's face. **"The food's gonna burn if you don't pay attention."**

Naruto spun and jerked the pan of scrambled eggs from the burning stove. "Thanks for the save."

"**No problem," **the fox said and Naruto took the chance to take a closer look at his partner.

The Kyuubi now looked like a mix between human and fox. His body looked emaciated from hunger. He wore a simple black vest and black rags around his waist secured by a golden belt. He floated around the young Horseman, revealing the fact he has no legs, only a tail of translucent red...was that smoke, he really couldn't tell.

"**Like what you see kit," **Kyuubi asked, striking a ridiculous pose.

Naruto laughed. "Not really," he said, turning back to finish making breakfast. "To tell the truth I find Anko to be _much _more appealing to the eyes than you Kyuubi."

It was at that moment that a pair of slender arms wrapped around the boy's waist and pair of perfect lips were pressed against his whiskered cheek. "Thanks for the compliment foxy-kun," Anko whispered seductively in his ear.

Naruto's whole body shivered as the woman pressed her generous assets into his back. Concentrating on breakfast had suddenly become very difficult. Said woman just giggled and moved to sit next at the table to wait for her meal, which was presented on a white plate mere moments later.

"So," she said as he sat down across from her with a plate of his own. "You're the blond gaki that disappeared a little over a month ago?"

He nodded. "Are you going to report me?"

Anko shook her head, scooping up some of her eggs and eating them. "No, Yugao said the old man said you could compete so he must know who you are. If he knows than I've got no reason to worry. These are pretty good by the way."

"Thanks," he said, biting into a strip of bacon. "Yes, gramps knows about me, and no I'm not coming back to Konoha's forces."

"Why not, from what I remember you used to always spout about how you'll be the greatest Hokage of all time. What changed?"

"I found out about something important," he said, eyes on his food as he talked. "Something I became a part of as soon as I found out. I can't do what needs done while tied down to a village. The only reason I came back was because part of it has to do with the Chunin Exams next week."

"What's this thing you found out," Anko asked, genuinely curious.

"If I told you the truth you'd call for a Yamanaka to see if I was insane." Anko made to respond, only for Kyuubi to interrupt. **"You know, I'm kinda being ignored here and I don't like it."**

"And we care why," Naruto asked, lips curled in a smirk.

"**Because you're stuck with me for all eternity so you do not want to get on my bad side," **was the demon's blunt response.

"Wait, eternity?" Naruto turned to see Anko with a completely confused expression on her face.

"**Yes, thanks to certain circumstances originating from the reason the boy vanished, we are now bound together in a semi-immortal state."**

"Semi?"

The fox nodded. **"Yes. Semi, you can still die if someone manages to kill you. The good thing is that it takes a **_**lot**_ **to kill you. But other than being overwhelmed in battle there isn't any other way for us to die. Hell, you'll even stop aging once you reach your prime state."**

"Wonderful," the blond muttered as he finished his meal. "So I get to outlive everyone."

"**Once you find the others you won't."**

Naruto sighed. He knew Anko was sitting there completely lost, but it was like the fox couldn't shut up. If he didn't stop he'd end up having to tell her everything. "Just drop it Kyuubi. I'm not in the mood for it right now."

The fox sighed. He knew his host was depressed. He didn't blame him either, to be forced into a role he wanted no part in, to give up everything he held dear in order for the world to be safe. Then to find out he could only die in battle, to fall to the blade of one who is your superior. To die like a warrior when he most likely wished to die in peace. _**'Kid really drew the short straw on that one.'**_

"Alright," the Horseman said, standing up and grabbing both plates. "Thanks for letting me stay here Anko-san. I'm going to wander around the village a little, would you care to accompany me or are you planning on meeting with your friends?"

Anko tapped her chin in thought. Spend the day with her friends or hang out with the Adonis that stood in her kitchen cleaning the plates from breakfast...did she even need to think about it?

"I'm free for today 'Recca-kun'," she said and stood up to grab her jacket while Kyuubi floated nearby with Naruto's leather armor and cloak. They both dressed and made to leave as the fox dispersed back into smoke and returned to the gauntlet. _**'You want the big hunk of metal back or do you want it to stay as it is?'**_

_'Just leave it for now,' _Naruto 'said' as he grabbed Kubikiribōchō and slung it across his back. Now fully prepared, Horseman and seductress walked out of her apartment and into the streets of the village that had shunned them both for years. _'It'll probably be a lot more fun to freak someone out if I throw a punch and it transforms midway.'_

**_'Nice,'_** Kyuubi said and faded into the back of his host's mind. From here he could still see everything the boy saw, but while Naruto was focused on the scenery (particularly the well rounded buttocks of a certain snake loving woman), the fox kept a sharper look on his surroundings. **_'Looks like the Council did more than boost his body,'_** he thought. **_'The kid's new hormones must be running wild with all this new stimulation. Oh this is going to be so much fun.'_**

Back with Naruto and his companion, the duo had been walking and talking for a while when they passed a familiar dango shack and Anko made a beeline straight for the counter. Her blond friend chuckled and followed and the pair ended up leaving with two boxes of take-out and a cup of red bean soup each. They walked and talked a while longer, mostly about Naruto's pranks and Anko's work at the T&I department. She was just telling him about her last job, breaking a spy they'd caught into revealing who his boss was, when they heard someone yelling.

"Sensei! Why do we always go out to BBQ? Can't we go somewhere else this time?" The voice belonged to an adolescent girl with platinum blond hair, sky blue pupiless eyes dressed in a purple sleeveless top and a purple skirt split at the sides to reveal black biker shorts underneath and a Konoha headband around her waist.

Her sensei was dressed in the standard attire of a jounin with the addition of a sash around his waist with the kanji for 'fire' on it. He sighed and pulled the cigarette from his lips. "And where would you like to go instead Ino?"

"Anywhere," the blond begged. "Just for once can we _not _get BBQ?"

"Might I suggest a dango stand not far from here," Naruto said as he and Anko drew closer. Ino looked at him with confusion. "What's dango?"

Naruto chuckled at Anko's horrified expression and handed over one of his dumplings for his former classmate to try. The girl examined it, suspicion evident on her face, before taking a bite. Her eyes lit up with stars and she quickly downed the rest before grabbing her teammate's hands and dragging them down the street the two had just come from. Naruto laughed as he watched the sensei follow with a depressed aura around him. Anko was practically rolling on the ground laughing at the blonde's actions and proud that there was now a new lover of the blessed gift from Kami.

"I think that went rather well," Naruto said as the woman finally got herself under control. She just nodded, they turned to leave only for Yugao in her ANBU uniform to appear.

"Anko Mitarashi, Hokage-sama requests your presence to discuss your part of the Chunin Exams."

"I'll be there in a second," she said. 'Cat' nodded and disappeared. Anko turned back to her companion for the day. "Sorry Recca-kun. I have to get back to work."

"It's fine Anko-chan," he said and bent down. He pulled a little bit of the scarf wrapped around his face aside and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'll just have to find some other way to entertain myself while you're busy."

The woman's cheeks turned a light red before she smirked and moved closer. She leaned in and whispered softly so only he could hear. "Maybe I can make it up to you later," he gasped as he felt a hand press against his lower regions while she smirked a disappeared in a burst of smoke.

_**'I know a lot of your blood just rushed to a sensitive place,' **_the Kyuubi's voice pierced his shock. **_'But you're starting to scare the locals.'_**

Naruto looked around to see people staring at him. "Oops," he muttered before shrugging and continuing on his way. He hadn't taken five steps when he heard a familiar voice cry out in fear and he ran down an alley, and came to a small fenced in street. In the street not to far from him he saw his old teammate Sakura trying to persuade a guy dressed in a cat suit to drop the boy he held in the air.

The Horseman recognized the boy as his little buddy Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson. He growled as he realized the guy in the cat suit was getting ready to punch his surrogate brother. _'Kyuubi, get that __gauntlet out here now.'_

_**'You got it.'**_

Naruto felt his glove heat up and it flashed with a crimson light before expanding and returning to the form of his massive gauntlet. His right arm lashed out and wrapped around cat-boy's arm. With a sharp twist he forced him to let go and caught Konohamaru as he fell and set him down on the ground.

"I believe the boy asked to be let go," he said, pushing the cat boy, who he noticed had purple markings on his face, away from him. The boy was saved from falling by the young lady standing next to him. She was dressed in a kimono cut off at her thighs with a plate of light armor strapped to the front, just low enough to show off a little cleavage. Her blonde hair was tied up in four ponytails and strapped to her back was what looked like a metal pole.

Konohamaru scuttled away from the stranger in armor and hid with his friends behind the pink-haired girl he accidentally enraged only moments before. The stranger, face still hidden by his hood and scarf, turned to them and nodded before facing the boy who had been about to strike the young boy.

"You know," he said, voice deep and husky, like he'd been growling for a week before talking. "Attacking a child when you're from a different village is bad enough. But what do you think would have happened if you assaulted the Hokage's very own grandson?"

Their faces grew pale as they realized what had almost happened. But the painted shinobi's face turned red from anger and he pulled the bandage-wrapped bundle he had been carrying in front of him. The girl gasped when he grabbed one of the bandages and was about to pull. "You can't be seriously considering using Crow here," she whispered frantically.

"Shut up," he growled. "I'm gonna make this punk pay for embarrassing me!"

"**Now that's not very nice," **the low growl of the Kyuubi's voice echoed through the street as he appeared in a burst of smoke and draped himself over his partner's left shoulder. He grinned at the panicked looks coming from the gathered shinobi and academy students and couldn't resist a chuckle. **"While I usually revel in the blood my partner practically bathes in when in combat, don't you think a confrontation in the middle of a shinobi village, one I might add we three are guests in, would be a bit foolish?"**

Cat-boy paled at the demon's words, but when a sudden killing intent washed over them he grew even paler and looked up to the tree behind Naruto with a look of pure terror. The blond looked over his shoulder to see a auburn-haired boy the same age as him standing upside down on a branch. He was staring at him with teal, pupiless eyes ringed in black. On the left side of his forehead was a scar in the shape of the kanji for 'love'. His clothing consisted of a black, full body short-sleeved suit with legs that stopped at his calves and an open neck. Wrapped around from his right shoulder to his left hip was a white cloth. On top of this he wore a leather harness holding a large gourd.

"Kankuro, what do you think you're doing," the boy said in a voice void of emotion.

"G-Gaara, they s-started it. I w-was just—"

"Quiet, your foolish actions almost got us in trouble. What would you tell the Kazekage if we were sent back?" The boy became engulfed in sand and disappeared before reappearing between Naruto and what appeared to be his teammates. "I apologize for my brothers actions. He can be sometimes quite rash. I hope you can let this pass without further issues."

_'He's polite, but I can practically _feel _the blood-lust coming off this g_uy,' Naruto thought as he shook his head. "It's quite alright," he said. "Just make sure to keep him on a better leash so this doesn't happen again."

The redhead nodded and started to walk away, his teammates closely following him. Naruto turned to leave when Kyuubi suddenly growled and called out to the trio. **"Shukaku! You boot-licking coward! Grow a set and get out from under that old monk's heel or so help me I'll tear you to pieces!"**

The blonde girl froze and spun around, expression one of absolute terror, while Kankuro started backing away slowly. Gaara slowly turned back to look at the humanoid fox, brow furrowed in confusion and head tilted to the side like he was listening for something. "Who are you?"

"One of the nine humans who understand the most crippling of pain," Naruto said, bowing slightly. "But for a name you may simply call me Recca."

"I am Gaara of the Desert. These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro Sabaku. Will you be participating in the upcoming Chunin Exams?" 'Recca' nodded. "Then I look forward to when I have a chance to fight you...brother." Gaara turned and walked away, Naruto doing the same. He ignored the others calling out for them while his companion just chuckled.

**'Now that we're done with those guys, can I freak out the peanut gallery?'**

Naruto smirked as he came to the base of another tree and stopped. _'Let's make a lasting impression,' _he thought and raised his gauntlet. With all the force he could muster the blond punched the young tree, the demonic metal shredded through the wood like it was made of paper-mâché. Three shadows jumped from their hiding places amongst the branches and surrounded him.

To his right stood a young man with all but his right eye covered in bandages. He wore a dark grey shirt with sleeves that went past his arms, black and white camoflague cargo pants, black sandals and a headband with the symbol of a music note wrapped around his forehead. On his hunched back was a large fur...cape?

To his left was a kunoichi with three senbon needles in each hand and a similar headband wrapped around her own forehead. Her long black hair was tied back in a single tail that almost reached her feet and she wore a grey vest, black pants and sandals with white bandages wrapped around her ankles and the bottoms of her pants.

In front of him stood another male with spikey brown hair and a headband similar to the one worn by the Nidaime Hokage with the same symbol as the other two. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. Another similarity between the three was a scarf styled like a snake's skin wrapped around their necks.

"Is there a reason you're spying on members of Konoha's shinobi forces," Naruto asked.

"What's it to you," the spikey-haired boy shouted.

"Be quiet Zaku," the bandage-wrapped one said. "You saw what he did to the tree. That was pure physical strength, I sensed no chakra when he dealt that blow."

"You haven't answered my question," Naruto said, interrupting the two before they could start bickering. He grabbed his sword's handle and slowly drew it from is back. When it was clear he let the tip slam into the earth next to him. "Now answer me or things get ugly."

"Just scoping out the competition," the kunoichi said, a smug smile on her face. "Are you a competitor in the exams."

"Yes, now go scope somewhere else. You're an annoyance."

The three tensed and glared at him. "And what makes you so sure of yourself that you would threaten those who are clearly from a hidden village while you are not," the bandaged one asked.

Naruto smirked while Kyuubi snickered. This was going to be fun. With a flick of his wrist, the flat of his blade colided with the one who'd just spoken, sending him rolling across the ground. He felt Kyuubi leave his side and glanced over to see the humanoid fox had pinned the girl to the fence with his hands locked around her wrists. He turned to Zaku to find the spikey-haired boy pointing the palm of both hands directly out him. "Zankuha!" A concussive blast of air slammed into him, making him stumble back a step.

Naruto growled and charged. Zaku made to attack again, he was going to make it before he did. Suddenly, instinct urged the blond and he felt a rush of strength in his legs. He pushed off with his right leg, slid across the ground and slammed his armored shoulder into the brown-haired boy's stomach.

He watched the three genin for a moment as they stared at him, nervously awaiting his next move. He just snorted and returned his sword to its place on his back. "This was just a waste of time," he said and turned to walk away. Kyuubi released his hold on the kunoichi and disappeared in his signature burst of brimstone scented smoke.

The remaining days before the exam passed by uneventfully. Naruto stayed with Anko, doing everything possible to keep her out of his pants, and met with Kakashi and Hiruzen a couple of times to eat a meal and fill out the paperwork needed for an unafiliated competitor to enter the Chunin Exams. On the day of the exams, Naruto stood outside the doors of a building he had never thought he would have to enter again, the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy.

Anko stood next him, grinning when she saw the nervous way he kept shifting his feet. Knowing how to put his mind at ease, the snake-woman moved in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down to see her smiling gently up at him, something completely out of the character she had displayed throughout the week. "You're going to be just fine Recca-kun," she said.

Naruto chuckled. "I know that, I'm just worried I won't find a challenge now that I've gotten a little experience under my belt." That was another thing that had happened. Apparently his ability to resist her attempts to seduce him had impressed the woman and they had become good friends. They had sparred several times and Naruto had gotten used to using the dash trick he'd picked up when fighting the team from Oto.

Anko just laughed and hooked her hands in the shoulder straps of his armor and pulled him down to her level. She stopped just long enough to shift his scarf out of the way and pressed her full red lips against his own. There was no tongue, no overflow of passion, only a chaste kiss. She let the touch linger a moment longer before pulling back and placed the scarf back to cover the baffled face of the young Horseman.

"Knock 'em dead foxy-kun," she said and sauntered off, a sexy sway in her stride that he could not find the willpower to look away from. She stopped long enough to look over her shoulder and wink. "I'll see you soon."

Naruto watched the goddess in human form until she disappeared into the crowded streets of the village. Once she was gone, the boy turned and walked toward the door, a determined look on his face. Deep within his subconcious, Kyuubi laughed. **"Kami help the poor soul that tries to get in the way when those two meet up again," **he said and settled down to watch the coming events unfold.

**CHAPTER 3: END**

**Allright, send me a PM to tell me what you think, once again constructive criticism is appreciated and Flamers can go die in a hole somewhere. Please review as well, always makes me happy to know someone reads my work.**

**Half-Ghost Kitsune should be updated sometime soon, I post them when I finish them so let's pray no writer's block happens anytime soon.**

**Till next time,**

**Yurei King signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door to the meeting room opened, Naruto was presented with the full pressure of the killing intent of those already inside. He looked around to see who was there already. Not many stood out among the faces. He recognized the team from Suna and the Oto team he'd encountered earlier. A few teams from his graduating class were there, as well as a few teams from what appeared to be every one of the five major villages and a few of the minor ones as well.

_**'Such a nice atmosphere,' **_Kyuubi mused from deep within his subconsciousness. **_'A room full of people and every single one of them is contemplating how to kill you.'_**

Naruto just grunted and started to walk forward. He strolled with an easy step, not strutting but not cowering either. His was the walk of one who didn't hold anyone there as a threat, but didn't disregard them haphazardly either. Finally, the blond reached the far corner of the room and let his glowing gaze drift across and study his competition.

He could practically feel someone's gaze boring into him and he turned to see a _very _attractive blonde staring at him with a scowl on her face. Her hair was paler than his own, smoother too and tied back in a ponytail to keep from getting in the way. Her clothing consisted of a long sleeved purple shirt that hugged her figure, black shinobi pants, and blue sandals. Over these she wore armor that reminded him of the ANBU slightly and a headband with the symbol for Kumogakure proudly displayed on her forehead.

Her eyes were slanted like a cats and the way she pursed her full red lips as she stared at him did leave the boy slightly unsettled. Still, he held her stare with one equally intense until both were distracted by the door sliding open once more.

Both turned to see a team from Amegakure walk in. They were of no consequence to Naruto so he decided to close his eyes and wait. He knew Kurama, as he had finally gotten the fox to actually tell him his name over the week, would keep an eye out for him while he rested. Of course, his mind didn't agree and he began thinking about his mission to find the other Horsemen.

Kurama had told him everything he could remember from the Juubi's memories in order to know what they were looking for. He had described the brief battle the Juubi had fought with the Charred Council's greatest warriors, and the banishment to another realm as a result.

A sudden thought struck him as he remembered the fox's description of the riders. _'Kurama, didn't you say Death was the oldest of the Horsemen?'_

_**'Yeah, so?'**_

_'Then wouldn't he have been stronger than War?'_

_**'Well actually War possessed the most raw power, but Death is absolute and final, all things end in Death. While all feared the Horseman, Death was the one feared above all.'**_

_'Then why was I given the power of War instead of Death?'_

_**'Does it really matter?'**_

_'Of course! Isn't it better if I have the strongest power out of the Horsemen so I can keep the others in line?'_

_**'You will be the most powerful kit.'**_

_'How?'_

_**'Because Death does not have the same influence here as he did once before. You live in a society where death is a common and easily accepted thing. While there are many who fear the end, there are just as many if not more who simply choose to accept it. **_

_**War, however, has never been so influential like he is now. There have been three great wars recently and each one has left all participating in it devastated. People fear the ruin of War with such intensity, that they have no time to despair over Death. That is why the Charred Council chose War as your predecessor, all the older generation fear War but accept Death. One who is War incarnate will be notoriously feared throughout the Elemental Nations.'**_

Naruto nodded. He could see the logic in his companion's words, but before he could comment a fight broke out and his attention was diverted elsewhere. Before he could see who was fighting, a cloud of smoke erupted from the floor near him. "ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LISTEN UP!"

The smoke cleared to reveal a tall shinobi wearing a black trench coat over a black shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, black gloves and a black bandana with the Konoha leaf covering his head. _'What is with this guy and black? Is it a fashion statement or does he just like the color that much?'_

The man started chewing out the fighters and then instructed the gathered shinobi and kunoichi to line up and take a number. They were to go into the nearby classroom and find a seat with the same number and sit down. Twenty minutes later and the proctor and his chunin assistants were passing out papers, pencils and erasers while Naruto began to shift uncomfortably. He had never been good at written tests, he was the practical type of worker. Book starts were never something he stressed on in his studies. Hence why he had been dead-last in the academy.

Soon the timer was ticking and Naruto was left to sweat about his own inability to answer a single question. "What the hell is this crap," he muttered. "Who cares about how you measure the trajectory of a kunai being thrown, all that matters is if the damn thing actually hits the target or not."

"Will you keep it down," the person to his right hissed and he turned to see the blond from Kumo glaring at him. A sudden twinge in his gut caused his brow to furrow in confusion but he shook it off and looked to his right to find some random guy sitting there writing on his paper. His gaze then turned to the clock above the proctor's head only to realize he only had ten minutes left.

He was about to start panicking when the air behind him was suddenly filled with a whirling cloud of red smoke and Kurama appeared draped over his shoulder. **'Need a hand,' **he said, lips curled in a smirk as he ignored the terror filled looks from the shinobi around him.

"Well what would you suggest," Naruto asked.

**'This,' **the fox turned and grabbed the back of the shinobi behind him and slammed it repeatedly against the desk he was sitting at. Once he was sure the boy was unconscious, the demon happily took his test and switched it with Naruto's. Both partners turned to look at Ibiki, who happened to be glaring at them both. Finally he just smirked and turned away. "Two point deduction," was all he said as he continued his pacing at the front of the room.

"**That work for yah,"** he asked, chuckling cruelly as he hovered in front of Naruto's desk. **"Now we can get something important done."**

Naruto chuckled at his friend's antics and reached into the a pocket in his armor. The competitors around the duo tensed in nervous anticipation. The chunin along the walls had their eyes focused solely on the boy, ready to spring should he do something drastic. Ibiki watched, legitimately curious as to what this wandering shinobi would do next.

The hand began to withdraw, everyone around him got ready to jump away as it was revealed holding in its armored grasp...a small orange book. The chunin all face faulted while Kurama simply returned to his side and began reading along with him. As quickly as it had come the tense atmosphere evaporated, only to return when every kunoichi's eyes narrowed and a heavy dose of killing intent was dropped on the boy's shoulders. Naruto just chuckled and turned the page. _'Compared to Anko when in she's heat these little girls don't even come _close_ to intimidating.'_

Soon, Naruto became so engulfed in the story that all else temporarily faded form his mind. He heard the occasional fuss when a genin was eliminated and argued about it but he payed it no mind. Ibiki started talking again but yet he again he shrugged it off, Kurama would tell him if it was worth paying attention. When he heard some sort of shouting rant he looked up to see some green jumpsuit wearing boy with a bowl cut and abnormally large eyebrows, seriously, it looked like the kid had glued two gint caterpillars to his forehead.

The boy was ranting about youth and some kind of flame. Naruto instantly tuned him out, he was way to interested in his book. The boy finally stopped ranting and Ibiki started talking again. His voice was going for quite a bit, talking about something like putting everything on the line and information gathering, he made a mental note to ask Kurama for the summed up version later. He had just managed to ignore the rest of the world when an annoyingly familiar voice rang through his mind.

_**'Sorry to interrupt kit,' **_Kurama said. **_'But your future mate is coming closer.'_**

_'Where is she,'_ he asked, eyes leaving the page and drifting across the classroom. _'And she is _not_ my mate!'_

_**'I said**_** FUTURE ****_mate kit. Once you get over your prudish mindset than you can finally grow a set and tap that human incarnation of downright sexiness and actually relax for once!'_**

Naruto growled but his biting retort was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. He looked just in time to see a black ball land on the desk in front of Ibiki explode. In an instant the book was gone and his hand was wrapped around Kubikiribōchō, ready to draw the blade and do battle. Heat coursed through his veins and he felt rising excitement at the chance of a good fight, but before he could move a _very_ familiar weight appeared on his shoulders and a pair of slender arms gently wrapped around his neck in hug. "Told yah I'd be seeing you soon Recca-kun," Anko whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto released his sword with a sigh...and then grabbed the woman pulled her around him until he had her trapped between his body and the desk. "Well, looks like the fox caught himself a snake," he whispered back.

"And what do you plan to do with this snake tough guy," said snake said, a sultry smirk on her face.

Naruto leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. "Maybe I'll let you find out later," he said and backed up, allowing the woman to move freely. She pouted at having the tables turned on her again and turned to jump toward the front, when Naruto's hand snapped out and slapped her right on her plump buttocks.

Anko turned and glared at the blond, who simply winked and returned to his seat. She sighed and turned to face the rest of the gathered genin with a sadistic smirk. "Like what you see," she asked, arching her back slightly to accentuate her generous assets. Almost every male in the room were forced to shift and adjust themselves at such a sight while every kunoichi's glaring gaze became focused on the shinobi sitting closest to them.

Anko snickered at the hostile environment she had caused and then decided to have just a little bit more fun before kicking things off. "Sorry boys, but I belong to Recca-kun here," she said and turned to drape herself on Naruto's frame once more. "You'll have to beat him before I even consider giving any of you two glances."

Said blond was suddenly struck with the full killing intent of several hormonal teenagers as they gave the offer considerable thought. He just smirked and drew Kubikiribōchō from his back and let the tip fall to the floor behind him, slicing cleanly through the desk and the floor underneath. "Sounds like fun," he said and Kurama appeared next him, lips stretched in a sadistic grin. **"I agree."**

Needless to say, all dreams of glory and scoring with the hot proctor were instantly dropped, crushed under foot and buried lest the demons before them take offense and seek retribution. Anko cackled like one possessed as she saw the horrified looks the genin were given her now officially public boyfriend. Alas, all good things must come to an end, thus Anko wiped the tears from her eyes and addressed the room once again.

"Allright maggots! Ibiki must be going soft if he let so many of you get past him but rest assured only half of you will make it to the next stage...maybe not even that many," she shrugged like she didn't care and continued. "Meet at Training Ground 44 tomorrow morning at 0630. If any of you are late you're instantly disqualified. If you don't know where to go then that's just too bad for you. Now," she grabbed Naruto's arm and began dragging him toward the window she'd just destroyed. "I have some unfinished business to take care so see yah!"

**Alright, another one done. I hope you're all satisfied with my reasoning in making him War instead of Death.**

**I know this chapter was kinda short but you have to cut me a little slack, legitimately NOTHING I could think of for this part came close to original so this one was more like a stepping stone.**

**Anyway, thoughts and comments are appreciated, flames will be put out and left ignored for all eternity. **

**And a heads up, I am busy with my job in the United States Marine Corps. I write these in my spare time so updates will be a little unpredictable, please be patient I will never abandon my stories.**

**Until next time,**

**Yurei King signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again, alright, Ch. 5 of The Four Ride Again. **

**The newest War comes to the second stage of the Chunin Exams. Who will he destroy, who will he spare. Why am I asking you I'm the guy actually writing this? Well anyway let's get to it!**

**Chapter 5...BEGIN!**

"Man, the woman sure is flexible," Naruto grumbled as he walked toward Training Ground 44.

_**'But damn was it a night to remember!' **_Kurama said from the confines of the blond's mind.

_'True, I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon.'_

_**'Not a chance in hell. Plus I happen to have that memory tucked away just in case you need a reminder.'**_

Naruto shuddered. _'I don't even want to know what you'll be doing with that memory when I'm not listening.'_

_**'There are some things even friends don't share, kit. By the way, you're there.'**_

Naruto looked up to find himself at the entrance to the clearing surrounding the front gates of the overgrown training ground. Before him were gathered a few of the teams that passed the last part of the exams. As he drew closer he noticed more than a few of them were on edge around him and couldn't help but smirk. _'I think our little act yesterday left quite a nice impression.'_

_**'I was born for show biz kit.' **_

_'Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle.'_

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Naruto turned to see his old classmate, Ino Yamanaka, tearing a new one into his friend Kiba Inuzuka. "I keep trying to tell you that you'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun but you just don't seem to get it. Your clan is nothing compared to the Uchiha and the same goes for bug boy over there!"

"Actually," Naruto said, catching the attention of the Konoha rookies. "I'd be far more worried if I were against an Inuzuka or Aburame than if I were against an Uchiha."

Shino, the 'bug boy' Ino had mentioned, pushed his sunglasses up and focused on the newest participant in the conversation. "While I'm honored for one to consider my clan a threat, may I ask why that is so?"

"It's really quite simple. Insects are very diverse in type and abilities. The Aburame are capable of adding new breeds to their hives and therefore grow in power. They are also known to be quite intelligent and tactical in battle. As for the Inuzuka, dogs are fiercely loyal and are perfectly capable of working in tangent with their partners with techniques rumored to be able to , quite literally, tear their adversaries to pieces." _'Thank Kami Kurama got me to study up on the other clans during that week.'_

Shino remained quiet as he stared at the tall warrior in front of him, once his thoughts were in order he spoke once more. "You seem to be quite knowledgeable in the ways of the clans of Konoha. I also see that you bear no visible mark aligning you with any of the hidden villages."

"That's because I am a wandering shinobi. I'm in the exams to make my skills known. If any participating villages hear of me and have jobs they would consider...a problem if it was known they had dealings in then they might consider hiring me."

"That is a most logical way to go about it, but aren't you worried you could make enemies through these exams as well?"

The young rider just chuckled. "If they get their feelings hurt during an exam then what use would working for them be anyway?" The Aburame nodded while the others just anxiously watched him. "You know, my friend was just having some fun yesterday, unless you attack first he usually doesn't do anything violent."

"Usually?" Ino asked, inching backwards to make some distance between them.

"Well if he thinks you could pose a threat then he'll definitely attack first. But for now he's decided to play nice." _**'Only because I've got something much for important to focus on right now kit.' **_A _very_ moan followed the comment. _'Kurama, I swear if I ever catch you watching the memories of me and any woman I'm with...I. Will. End. You.' __**'Whatever kit, your mate is about to make her debut.'**_

_'How many times do I have to tell you, she is NOT my mate?'_

_**'Kit, you barely managed to hold back from marking her, and that's only because she told you about the mark that snake put on her. How he managed to recreate a demon mate mark I don't want to find out.'**_

_'Wait, mate mark?'_

_**'I'll explain later kit, now focus.'**_

Naruto looked up to see his partner from the previous night talking about the training ground to the gathered genin. When their eyes met, she winked flirtatiously before continuing on.

"Blah, blah, blah I wish the lady would just get on with it already," he overheard Kiba say and suddenly a genius idea struck him. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, Naruto raised his hand slightly to catch Anko's attention and pointed at the Inuzuka when he had it. Her lips curled into a sadistic smirk and in a flash a kunai was flying through the air.

The steel sliced Kiba's cheek and went on to cut a strand of hair from the curtain of long black hair of one of the kunoichi's from Kusa. The purple-haired proctor then appeared behind the boy and started to do her usual scare tactic.

"Little boys like you are usually the first to go," she whispered, tracing her tongue along the cut on Kiba's cheek. "Hmmm, your blood is tasty, but I prefer my Recca-kun's."

Suddenly Anko spun, a kunai shooting into her hand, only to see Naruto slamming his sword tip-first into the ground in front of her. "It would probably be a bad idea to attack the proctor of your exam," the blond said, eyes glowing dangerously from the darkness of his hood. The kunoichi from earlier held up the kunai Anko had thrown with a slight smile. "I was just returning proctor-san's knife," she said, smirking hungrily at the juggernaut in front of her.

Naruto held out his hand and the kunoichi placed the blade onto his palm. He turned slightly to offer the kunai to Anko, burning gaze never leaving the face of the Kusa kunoichi. "Next time don't try to sneak up on me," she said. "Even without my little bodyguard I'm more than capable of handling anything I might consider a threat."

"My apologies, but the sound of your knife slicing through the air and then cutting my beautiful hair just got my blood rushing and I couldn't help but act."

"I can understand that, just try to keep it under control for a little bit longer."

The black-haired woman nodded and slowly stepped back while Naruto returned the sword to its place on his back. The next few moments were filled with paperwork and standing in line, Anko had already explained about the scrolls after their...exercises the night before so he knew about the scrolls, but he did have an interesting conversation with his former classmates while standing in line.

"Hey, big, tall and scary," the blond turned to see Kiba and his team standing there. "Are you and that crazy lady together?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, but you already scared everyone with what happened yesterday and then that girl was all over you after she told us where to go. That and her scent is all over you so I was just wondering man."

Naruto stared silently at the Inuzuka until he started to look uneasy. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, we're together. Is that all?"

"If I may ask," Shino said. "What is the reason for your attraction to the woman?"

When Naruto turned his gaze on him, the Aburame believed he may have worded it wrong and sought to explain. "The Aburame clan is also known for not being the most social of people. My skills in dealing with situations outside of combat are rather limited thus I am curious about how people interact."

The boy shrugged and decided to answer the question. "It's quite simple really. She has her own burdens and I have mine. She understands what I've been through just as I understand her. I even told her that I have to leave soon after the exams but she said she didn't care. Am I in love with her, I don't know, but I'd like to find out." Shino nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, but Naruto decided to mess with them a little. "Besides, the fact that she has an awesome body and the flexibility to match a snake isn't that bad either."

He turned from the now furiously blushing, save for Shino, Konoha team to see it was almost time to get his scroll. Moments later, he was standing at a gate with an earth scroll hidden in his shuriken pouch and waiting for Anko to let them go.

"Alright. On your mark, get set...GO!" The gates opened and Naruto charged in like a bull on a rampage. He ran until he couldn't see the gate whenever he looked over his shoulder, only then did he stop to consider a plan. _'I'm really open to attack anyone. I'm not allied to any nations and I could even spread a little fame to make sure people know me pretty well. It's kind of a win-win situation for me.'_

_**'Then who will you choose?'**_

_'The first team I come across I guess. If it's anyone from Konoha then I'll just pummel them, anyone else and I don't really care.'_

_**'Well we better get moving then.'**_

Nodding in agreement, Naruto started to walk in the same direction he had been running in, only to stop when he heard a strange chiming. He looked up to see a strange symbol hanging from a tree branch above him. It looked like a fancy wind chime with a glowing blue aura around it. Intrigued, the Horseman looked around and saw another one not too far away and another one farther still.

Recognizing a path when he saw one, Naruto ran following the glyphs until he came to a cave marked with one last wind chime. Here he moved with caution, keeping his gaze constantly on the move to catch any hints of an ambush as he walked through the entrance and down into the earth.

At the bottom of the incline he came to a stone tablet, circular and smooth. From the ceiling hung yet another of those strange wind chimes. For several minutes he stayed in the chamber, searching for any clues as to who had been here, but only to come up with the bitter smell of sulfur he had come to associate with Kurama coming out to play. Still, when he found nothing of value or capable of fighting, he turned to walk away. His foot had just touched the dirt ramp leading upwards when he heard a low chuckle echo in the small room.

"**My, my. What do we have here?"** Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a faint blue light coming from the top of the stone tablet. Smoke began to pour out of the stone and in an eruption of light a creature erupted from within.** "It appears that the Charred Council has finally begun to prepare for the coming war."**

From what Naruto could tell, this creature was a demon. Four small horns sprouted from his head, near a crown-like decoration and two large ones on either side of his head. His teeth were sharp and uneven and his eyes glowed with an ethereal blue light. He wore no shirt, leaving a heavily scared chest clearly visible. Around his waist was tied a blue robe that hung low, hiding the apparent lack of legs as he floated on a cloud of blue smoke. On his right hand he wore a lethal looking clawed gauntlet, his left hand was left bare, exposing gnarled claws to all who could see. From his waist hung a glowing blue orb, faces of people in torment flitting across it's surface, and a curved horn.

Before Naruto could respond, Kurama appeared in a burst of black and crimson smoke. **"Speak your business demon. Or is it a battle you seek?"**

"**I seek no such thing Kyuubi," **the demon said, gaze focused on the swordsman. **"I am merely curious whether or not the boy has been told of me? After all, I aided two of the former Horsemen and I might consider aiding this newest generation...for a price of course."**

"The council did mention a demon named Vulgrim," Naruto said. "By any chance would happen to be the demon merchant they were talking about?"

"**Truly I am, and if the council told you about me, you surely did not come empty handed or our meeting shall be very brief indeed."**

Naruto held his gauntlet up and focused until he felt the souls trapped there. With a mental shove he forced several of the blue specters out, only to watch as the demon eagerly gobbled them up, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"**Very well, now what would you ask of this humble merchant?"**

"I was not seeking your council Vulgrim, I merely found your residence by coincidence. However, maybe you could point me in the right direction to find my fellow riders?"

"**I'm afraid that knowledge is not even known by me, rider. But there is someone who might be able to help you. In fact, he would most likely be interested in meeting you."**

"And how much will it cost me to set up this...meeting?"

"**Since he is a very powerful figure I wouldn't want to keep him waiting, so I will strike a bargain with you. Your journey is bound to include much slaughter and death. I simply desire the souls of those you slay. Gather them and bring them to one of the many locations I have throughout this realm. What do you say?"**

"Are there any other terms you would wish to add?" Naruto asked, lightly on edge from the demon merchant's hungry look.

"**Only that you will receive another boon from this arrangement, I can help restore some of the memories of the old War. Techniques and tricks of his that he used to conquer the demons and angels that opposed him in his time of weakness. I'd say it's an even trade, you feed my hunger and I feed your curiosity."**

Naruto grimaced, a deal with a demon. Should he risk it, but an image flashed in his mind, his predecessor receiving a strange horn from the merchant and using it several times to reach his objectives. The image faded and Naruto's decision was made. "If the first War trusted you, then I shall do the same. You have a deal Vulgrim."

"**Excellent, now step onto the tablet." **Once the blond had done as instructed the hovering demon began to float right in front of him. **"Once you enter the serpent hole, I will call for the one I spoke of. You must not wander away for there is no path you can take until you've managed to discover more of my little stores. Just stay where you appear and he should join you shortly."**

Vulgrim waited for Naruto to agree and once he did the demon opened the portal and dropped him into the ethereal world that ran between worlds, connecting the serpent holes. Naruto did not have long to wait, in mere moments after his dropping into the blue realm between worlds, a red portal appeared on the ground and a swarm of bats flew out of it. Following swiftly after them was a figure wrapped in a pair of giant bat wings. At the peak of the leap the wings snapped open and Naruto was treated to a most intimidating sight.

The revealed body was easily twice as tall as any man the boy had ever seen, with skin alternating between bright crimson and dark blue. Large curled horns sprouted from each side of his head, resembling those of a ram and his eyes were black with golden irises. The wings on his back were upside down and a long tail sprouted form the thick trousers he wore on his legs.

"**Greetings Horseman," **the creature said, chuckling as he landed. **"I see Vulgrim was speaking the truth. He does that surprisingly a lot for a demon. Anyway, the Horsemen are returning."**

Naruto remained silent, eyes trained on the high-classed demon standing before him. He knew he was no match for the beast in his current state so he made no move to draw his sword and goad him into a battle. **"I see the council has not deemed it necessary to warn you about me. But surely you must have some of War's old memories. Concentrate boy, find the answers you seek!"**

Pain shot through Naruto's head and he dropped to his knees with a grunt. He clutched at his head with both hands as images flickered through his mind. Names, words, fights all flashing across his memory like a broken film. It took minutes for the images to finally fade, along with the pain, when it did the blond knew who he faced in this path between worlds.

Gasping for air, Horseman rose and glared into the eyes of the one who once aided his predecessor to return to his full power. A demon of great power and capable of giving the council's elite warriors a true challenge.

"Hello Samael."

**And that's a wrap. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the bargain and hopefully some fighting if I can fit it in.**

**Well, till then...**

**Yurei king signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**So, you do know of me," **Samael chuckled. **"Then you must have some idea to why I desired to meet with you."**

"In truth I can't say I do," Naruto said. "According to what little I can remember...you and the old War struck a bargain. You each held up your end of the deal and then went your separate ways."

"**Your predecessor and I may have settled our bargain, but that is not why I have come." **The great demon glared down at the young Horseman. **"Surely you know of the pact and the seals. They do not allow demons of a certain strength to manifest themselves onto the mortal plane."**

Realization struck the blond. "Then you need someone to do something for you. So you've come to strike a new bargain."

"**Indeed. Will you listen to my request?"**

Naruto pondered the demon's words. While he knew Samael was a demon and far more powerful than he at the moment...he also knew him to be one to always follow through and respect a bargain. "Tell me what you need done that would require you to ask a Horseman for help."

"**There are some extremely low classed demons unable to take a physical form. The are capable of slipping through the very thin tears in the veil that separates our worlds and inhabit the bodies of the newly dead. On of these demons became the leader of a band of marauders and during one of his raids he raped a woman and tossed her to the side, believing her to be dead."**

Samael paused when he saw Naruto bear his teeth and heard the screech of metal as both fists became balled into fists that promised pain for any who angered the blond. "She wasn't was she?"

"**No, the woman survived and bore a child with demonic blood. This child was born with an altered form of what we demons refer to as a Mate's Mark. The mark caused the child to have split personalities, in one moment he could be a gentle and caring soul...but the next he can become an unstoppable killer."**

"You want me to kill him?"

"**No...I want you to kill the lowly human who has learned to use the mark for his own twisted ends. He has taken something honored by all demons, and used it as a weapon against his own kind. To demons...the mark is as sacred as a marriage between humans and this pathetic flesh-bag seeks to wield it as his own!"**

"…...I'll do it." The simple answer shocked the demon. Samael had thought it would take some persuasion but the child had agreed without it.

"**You haven't even waited to hear what I have to offer."**

"Kings of Man. Lords of Heaven. Dregs of Hell. No matter who they are the Horsemen will ride to punish the wicked. If a lord of Heaven can be evil, can not a demon have honor? I know you have something to offer, you also know what value it has compared to the task you have requested."

"**It seems your life has caused you to think like an adult you would have grown to be, instead of the child you're still supposed to be. Very well, yes I do have a gift for you. It was a weapon wielded by your predecessor and should prove to serve you well in your coming confrontations."**

Samael stretched out with his right hand as a pale blue aura began to envelope it. A gray liquid began to seep from the demon's palm and gathered in a large blob in the air above it. The blob began to spin, spreading outward and taking shape. As seconds passed Naruto became aware of a sound he found eerily familiar...the sound of blades spinning through the air.

The spinning mass of gray shot off through the air and curved in an arc towards the blond swordsman. He was about to dodge to the side, but suddenly an impulse compelled him and his right hand was moving before he could question it. The next thing he knew there was the feeling of something impacting against his palm and he tightened his grip while moving his arm with the motion until it had fully extended behind him, a giant shuriken that looked similar to a Demon Wind Shuriken clutched in his fist.

"**That, young Horseman, is the Crossblade. No matter how far you throw it the blade will always return to you. Once you've gathered enough souls you may even return to Vulgrim to learn some tricks the old War used to use when fighting with that weapon."**

"The bargain is struck Samael, I should probably return to the exams," Naruto turned to walk away, only for the demon to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"**The man I spoke of is in your village planning something. You will most likely run into him during the event you are participating in. Send the merchant to me when you've done your task and I will reward you with information...and possibly more."**

His part said, a red portal opened beneath Samael's feet. The great demon leaped into the air and wrapped his wings around himself as he sunk into the crimson hole and disappeared. Naruto turned back to the stone to find Vulgrim floating there. **"He returned you whole, I must admit to being surprised."**

"We struck a bargain, now take me back to the forest."

"**Very well."** Naruto stepped onto the platform, disappeared in a flash of blue light and then when he next opened his eyes it was to find himself back in the cave from whence he had come. The blond started to walk away, but stopped just long enough to hear Vulgrim's parting words. **"Be sure to seek me out after you've gathered more souls, I promise to make it worth your while."**

Naruto nodded and the demon sank back into the portal, letting it disappear and leaving only the flat stone as evidence of his location.

The blond turned and began to walk away, just as Kurama manifested next to him. **"That Samael character is a rare breed, so is Vulgrim now that I think about it."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Samael doesn't seem focused on ultimate destruction or rule, at least not through the help of another. He seems to desire strength through his own efforts. Now the merchant, he is driven by his lust for information, not blood shed."**

The horseman put this newest insight out of his mind when they emerged into the forest air. He had a new mission and a new toy to play with. _'I'm starting to sound like Anko,'_ he thought as he started to walk away.

"Let's focus on our task," he said. "We gotta find someone in this forest and I happen to suck at tracking."

"**The big bad horseman doesn't know how to stalk his prey," **Kurama teased, drawing a growl from his partner. **"Sheesh, can't take a joke kit?"**

"I don't have time for this," Naruto growled and started to walk through the forest again, only to step into a clearing and find the most peculiar sight. He saw his replacement on team 7 facing off against a giant snake. "Wasn't that kid's name Sai?"

"**Well he's about to change that to Snake Chow soon if you don't do something."**

Naruto made to step in, only to stop when he saw Sai pull out a scroll and an ink brush. Deciding to wait and see what happens, the horseman crouched in the shadows of a nearby tree to watch. The snake lunged at the pale shinobi, jaws stretched wide to allow the most effective use of the dagger-like fangs that dripped with venom. Sai jumped over the snake, all the while running his brush along the scrolls surface.

When his feet touched the ground the brush was thrown up and he wove a quick series of hand seals. He saw his mouth move but he was to far to hear the name of the jutsu, but the results were quite noticeable. From the scroll that Sai had dropped sprung forth five lions of ink. These beasts sank their jaws into the serpent's skin, tearing out chunks of meat as the beast thrashed around. In moments the snake's thrashing dwindled until it lay still on the cold ground.

The lions stared at the beast for a moment, but at a hand sign from their summoner they turned and sank down onto the scroll from whence they came. With smooth motions Sai rolled the scroll up, secured it with a piece of string and stored it in a small space at the bottom of his pack.

"Impressive." The genin spun around to see the one he knew only as Recca walking out from the trees surrounding them. "I've never seen a skill like that."

"It is not a common one," was the simple reply.

"Where are your teammates?" Recca asked, keeping a respectable distance between them.

"We were ambushed and I was separated. Do you intend to attack me and steal our scroll?" The whole time Sai spoke it was with a dull monotone that betrayed no emotion.

"No," Recca answered. "You are from the same village that sponsored my attendance in these exams. I told the old man I wouldn't attack any of his genin unless I had no other choice."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well," Recca crossed his arms as he stared at the boy. "I think I'll help out a comrade for now. You said your team was ambushed right?" Sai nodded. "Well they most likely expected you to die by the hands of scale breath over there so you have an advantage in helping your teammates out of a sticky situation."

"And you wish to add one more unknown to the equation." This time it was Recca who nodded. "Very well, but know that at the first sign of betrayal I will kill you."

Even with the scarf hiding his face, it was clear that Recca was smirking. "Sounds fun" he simply said. "Now where did you come from?"

Sai pointed and the two began to walk. As they left the clearing, neither of them saw the snake twitch one last time before erupting into a cloud of smoke. Onward they walked until they found themselves deep in the dark forest. Hearing something Recca stopped and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Wait," he whispered.

They froze and listened. With their movements halted they began to hear the sound of an explosion nearby. Sai made to follow the noise, only for the hand on his shoulder to pull him back. "I said wait," Recca insisted. "Listen to me, you're faster than I am so you'll undoubtedly reach them first. What I need is for you to heed my advice."

In his mind, Naruto marveled at the words and ideas running through his head. He could feel War talking through him, giving him tactics and experience. Drawing on what he could recall of War's memories he devised a strategy.

"You must scout ahead. Use whatever training you have to observe what is going on, I will be behind you, tell me what you see and then we will make our next move. Understand?"

Sai nodded. "Good, now go." Sai nodded again and took to the trees. Naruto watched him go. Once he disappeared Kurama appeared draped over his left shoulder. **"I suppose you want me to follow him." **Naruto nodded and the fox sighed.

"The hunt is on," Naruto said, lips curling into a smirk. Kurama offered a smirk of his own. **"It's about time you got into a battle."**

The blond chuckled as the fox drifted away, following the scent of their companion as easily as if it were a paved road. He watched as the one whom the council had bound to his very soul vanished into the darkness. He felt his heart quicken as he listened to the distant sound of battle. The sounds rang through the air, making it vibrate with a special life, almost like an enchanting melody. The blade on his back sang along with it, offering its own voice to the great music.

The song of battle, it had never been heard by the young rider. Yet, the moment he heard it he felt like he was finally meeting an old friend after years of separation. He chuckled to himself as he leaped into the branches of the trees, eager to battle and test his new strength.

"Yes," he whispered as he jumped from limb to limb. "Let's see just how strong I am."

**And Cut!**

**Sorry if it's short but the next one is made of two battle scenes (mostly just one continuous but still it was hard to find a place to cut it off midway so I had to cut this one short for the next one. I can only hope that you approve of it when I post it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for taking so long, I've been kinda blocked lately when I tried to write a new chapter for Four Ride Again and Half-Ghost Kitsune. I'm working through it and managed to get this one finished up. I hope you all like it.**

From his perch on a branch high in the trees, Naruto watched as the black-haired kunoichi from Kusa he'd seen earlier gloating as she rose from under the scaled skin of a giant snake. The genin he had once seen as teammates were frozen in fear, this was on a whole different level than Zabuza.

_**'That's Orochimaru,' **_Kurama said from Naruto's mindscape. **_'Samael said the one we were searching for was in the forest, but I didn't think we would find him so quickly.'_**

_'Neither did I, but now that we've found him don't you think it's time to honor our bargain with the almighty Blood Prince?'_

_**'I'm more than ready,' **_Naruto could just tell there was a sadistic smirk stretched his companion's muzzle. **_'The last real bloody fight you got into was with those tigers when we first got to the village. I need some carnage dammit!'_**

Naruto was about to respond when Sai dropped down from above. "What are you planning Recca-san," he asked.

"I saw you use that ink technique earlier, do you have something that can get you and those two out of here while I'm taking care of the woman?"

Sai was quiet as he mentally ran through the jutsu in his arsenal, before nodding. "Good, I'm going to make my move soon, but I'll wait for a few seconds. Use that time to get close to them and get out as soon as I have her attention, understand?"

Once again Sai nodded and turned to jump off. The horseman turned his gaze back to the battle below and waited for his moment to strike. He saw it just as the disguised sannin began to slither his way up a tree towards Sasuke. _'Looks like it's time to take a page from Zabuza's book,' _he thought, gripping his sword's handle tightly.

With all his strength he let the blade fly, spinning like a buzz saw. The kunoichi had moved to attack, curling around the branch Sasuke was standing on like some twisted serpent. If not for some twinge of instinct she would have lost her head, but she managed to stop just in time for a massive blade to become implanted into the wood right in front of her.

Hissing at the interruption the woman looked up, only for her golden eyes to widen in shock as a large metal gauntlet slammed into her face and sent her flying. The body behind the blow landed with a crunch of bark as he grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the branch and rested it against his shoulder.

"Mind if I join in on the fun?" he asked, smirking at the kunoichi currently glaring at him.

"And who are you, may I ask?"

"The name's Recca, I'm the guy who's gonna beat your ass. What's up?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you help these Konoha genin? From what I've seen you aren't affiliated with the village."

'Recca' had considered the question before shrugging. "I owe the old man one for sponsoring my application for the exams. This is just my way of paying him back."

"Well, you're about to lose your life to repay a simple debt," she said, licking her lips with her excessively long tongue.

Naruto just smirked behind his scarf. "I don't think so." The kunoichi rose in eyebrow in interest, only to gasp in shock when another sword sliced across her waist from behind. "I'm not some pushover...Orochimaru."

Naruto spun and rose his blade just in time to block the blade of the Kusanagi aimed for his back. "And I'm not foolish enough to think you didn't see that coming," he said to the glaring disguised sannin while the one next to his clone turned into a pile of mud. With a mighty heave he pushed Orochimaru away, where he landed on the end of the branch they were standing on.

"I'm impressed," Orochimaru said, letting the woman's voice fade as he lifted a hand to pull away the false face, revealing his true snake-like appearance to the young rider. "You could prove to be an interesting specimen Recca-kun."

Naruto just gripped his sword tighter and shifted his stance. "Bring it on."

Orochimaru did not hesitate, with deadly speed he lunged forward attempted to slip his blade into Naruto's side. The blond sidestepped the blow and brought his own sword down to cut him in half but he springboarded off the broad blade and landed safely out of his reach. Naruto growled and his clone dropped from above, only for a large snake to come shooting from below and snapped him up in its massive jaws. "You're not the only one with tricks boy," the sannin gloated, idly flicking his blade as a drop of poison fell from its tip onto the branch below him, leaving a small steaming indent where it fell. "I hope you didn't think this would be easy."

Naruto's smirk grew. He could feel the lust for battle growing within him. Kurama was starting to stir as his host's bloodlust grew. "Of course not. Now," he bent his knees and hunched slightly, poised to spring at any moment. "Shall we get started?"

The two warriors leaped at each other, their blades meeting again and again, showering sparks onto the branches below them. Orochimaru ducked, weaved and coiled around Naruto like a snake, seeking an opening he could exploit to drive his poisoned blade into his adversary's heart.

Unlike the sannin's fluid twists of his body, Naruto was like a hurricane. He lashed out with Kubikiribocho and then he began to use its weight and momentum to his advantage, spinning it around his body like an wall of steel, blocking and attacking all at once. He never stopped the blade's movements, choosing to keep it always on the move, and thus severely limiting the openings available to the sannin.

For all his strength as a member of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru was finding that his finesse was losing to the pure raw power that was the physical manifestation of War he was facing. Hissing in anger he jumped back to make space, his snake summons rushing in and attempting to devour the boy. Naruto barely spared it a passing glance, spinning his blade around he sliced into the beast at the point where its lower jaw met the upper half, slicing it down the center horizontally.

The resulting spray of blood and various other bodily juices forced him to turn his head slightly, leaving him open momentarily. The snake summoner seized his chance and leaped forward, aiming to pierce his heart. He was merely a breath away when a claw wrapped around his throat and pushed him back. Crashing against a nearby tree he grunted and looked up to see Kurama had joined the battle while Naruto just stared at him, lifting his blade as if to ask if he was ready for more.

Growling in rage the man ran through a series of handseals and breathed out a large fireball. When Naruto jumped to the side he ended up looking Orochimaru right in his golden eyes as the blade slipped up and between his ribs. "It's been fun Recca-kun," he said, silky voice loaded with arrogance as he twisted the blade. "But I really must be going."

Naruto simply grunted and grabbed both of the man's shoulders. Confused Orochimaru was temporarily unable to move when he heard the sound of a blade cutting through the air. He looked over his shoulder to see a giant shuriken, glowing with a strange mixture of blue and white light, spinning towards him. The Naruto in front of him turned into a cloud of smoke revealing it was a shadow clone just before the blade made contact. It bit deep into the sannin's flesh and continued to spin, every twitch left a new spot to slice before it eventually sawed through him and arced through the air back to the one who had thrown it, Naruto himself, standing just above where they had been.

Orochimaru's body fell to the ground, briefly holding its shape before disintegrating into mud yet again. The sannin's chuckle rang through the air.

"Kukukukukukuku. Very impressive Recca-kun," he said. "You handle that sword like you were born with it and I must admit that creature is most interesting."

"Thanks, but we have some business to attend to so can we move along?" Naruto got ready to move his eyes scanning the surrounding area while Kurama kept an eye on the trees behind him. When nothing happened he sighed. "So you plan on running away?"

"Kukukukukukuku...I'm sorry Recca-kun but I don't have any more time left to play. You see I have something I simply must take care of so we'll have to finish our little game later." The sannin chuckled one last time before silence fell over the small battleground.

Naruto sighed and slipped Kubikiribocho back into its place on his back. "Well, that was disappointing."

"**No blood, no ripping of the flesh, nothing," **Kurama complained, floating around the horseman. **"When are we going to have any sort of fun?"**

As if his words were magic, Naruto stepped into a clearing to find a team from Kusagakure about to win against the Kumogakure team that had the girl he'd sat next to in the first exam. She was currently lying unconscious on the while her teammates, a fiery redhead and a well-endowed emotionless blonde, were trying to protect her.

"Well," the apparent leader of the team said, stepping forward as he lazily spun a kusarigama in his right hand. "Looks like we got an easy target this time boys." He was slim, dressed in a simple gray shirt and brown pants with the usual blue sandals. "Why don't we have some fun with these little beauties?"

His cronies chuckled while Naruto watched from the shadows. The two girls looked like they'd had a pretty bad fight and the unconscious one looked even worse off from what he could discern from the distance between them. His eyes narrowed when he heard the leader's remark and he was left unsatisfied from his battle with Orochimaru so he was itching for a good fight.

"**Can I make the first move," **his companion whispered, eager to play. Naruto nodded. Grinning with joy the demon shot up into the air, hovering out of sight as he got into position, just above the one standing farthest back. With a subtle whisper of movement he dropped down and wrapped his arms around him from behind. **"Now look what I've found."**

The other shinobi all turned to look at the fox, running a claw along his captives throat, not enough to pierce a vein but it still split the skin and let out a trickle of blood. **"He looks like such a tasty morsel, how about I eat you up?"**

So engrossed were they in the sight of Kurama they never saw Naruto suddenly appear right next to the leader, sword already in motion and decapitating the man. The head flew off while the body stayed standing for a moment longer, blood spraying from the severed arteries. As it toppled his left hand snapped out, wrapping its steel covered fingers around the last members head and lifting him into the air. "Who has your scroll," he demanded, ignoring the smell of urine and feces coming from him and the sounds as Kurama began to tear into the other's throat.

The man shakily pointed to the one Naruto had killed. "P-please," he begged. "M-m-mercy?" Naruto simply looked at him, his eyes flashing.

"Would you have shown mercy to them?" he asked, inclining his head towards the kunoichi, not noticing the blonde girl had managed to open an eye, watching the mysterious man as he towered over them. "I have no mercy for trash such as you." Ever-so-slowly he tightened his grip, eliciting a scream of agony from the man until his head was crushed, brain, blood and bone fragments trickling out from between his fingers, staining the man's clothes and the ground beneath him red.

Dropping him with scoff he knelt down and began to search the headless corpse until he found two scrolls, one a heaven and the other an earth. "Hurry up and finish your meal," he said to the feasting Kurama. "We've got what we need so let's just get to that tower."

The fox flipped him the one-finger salute and went back to his meal. The horseman sighed and turned to the team he'd just lent a hand. He slipped the heaven scroll into his pouch and slowly walked towards them, hands out to show he meant no harm. "Can you move," he questioned.

"Why do you care," the redhead spit back, grip on her sword tightening.

"If I didn't would I have saved you or would I have waited until they were done with you and then just killed them?"

The girls balked at the blunt rebuttal, and had to admit he was making sense. "What scroll do you need?"

"Earth," the busty blonde said, and had to raise a hand to catch the scroll Naruto had thrown her.

"There, your friend doesn't look so good, I can carry her for you. We've all got our scrolls so let's just be friends for now." The two still seemed reluctant so he sighed. "I'm a traveling shinobi, if I mercilessly killed you three you can bet the proctors are watching us to see how we do so it will most likely get out. That can ruin my chances of ever being on good terms with your village."

"Just get me to the tower," the blonde on the ground growled, still trying to move but having difficulty gathering her strength. Naruto knelt at her side and was about to pick her up, but paused when he realized he still had his gauntlet in its full form. "I have to change my gauntlet, don't try to stab me."

They nodded and Naruto felt the familiar heat of Kurama's chakra as the armor began to glow and shrink until its sealed form was visible. Now without the danger of accidentally gouging a trough of flesh he scooped the girl up bridal-style and looked to his partner. "Hey Kurama it's time to go."

"**Screw you," **he said, looking up briefly from his hollowed out meal. **"This is the first good meal I've had in a while and I'm gonna enjoy it!"**

"You'll get some other one later now come on." The fox cursed before disappearing in a cloud of sulfur and smoke. The boy sighed before walking toward the tower, the kunoichi falling in behind him. "So, what happened to get you girls this roughed up?"

"A kunoichi from Kusagakure attacked us," the blonde walking on his right said. "She said something about ruining her plans and then attacked us. She hit our teammate with some sort of technique and then disappeared."

"Tall, black hair and an obsession with snakes?"

The girl nodded. "That wasn't a Kusa kunoichi. It was Orochimaru."

"And how do you know that?" the redhead demanded.

"Because I met him not too long ago and we had a small scuffle. He didn't stick around though, he said he had something to do and left me with a couple of mud clones."

"We should send word to Raikage-sama," the woman in his arms said. "If Orochimaru has decided there's something in the Chunin Exams worth interfering over then he'll want to know."

"I'll make sure the old man tells him," Naruto assured her. "If he doesn't I'll send a message myself. There's something going on and I don't like the feel of it." It was more than that. He could feel some of War's old instincts, honed by centuries of battle, beginning to stir. They told him something big was coming, and he was feeling excited. "Now, you said he hit your friend with some kind of technique, did you happen to hear him say its name?"

"He said something like Five Pronged Seal," the redhead said, the name making Naruto frown. "Can you help her?"

"Not if it's a seal," the horseman said, sighing as he idly rubbed his temples in frustration. "I know that old monkey is pretty handy with seals so if we can get you girls to the tower I can ask him to take a look."

"And why would this 'old monkey' help us?" the busty blonde asked.

"Because I'll ask him, he won't say no to me." Naruto leaned began to walk but stopped when he felt the two press their blades against his chest.

"We still don't trust you big man," the redhead said. "So you do anything suspicious I'll gut you, understand?"

"If I wanted you dead I would have done it by now," he answered, voice void of emotion as he continued to fight. The girl was about to shout but a felt a blade press against her own throat. The blade was that of a kunai held in the hands of another Naruto, her teammate was experiencing a similar problem. "Just because you always see one of me doesn't mean I'm the only one there."

The clones vanished and the two quickly ran to catch up to the swordsman, Kurama choosing that moment to reappear and was now floating next to his host. **"Finally we got to have some action," **he grumbled. **"Seriously kit, I can't wait till you get out of this dinky village and start traveling again. I want some nice bandits to feed on."**

"Why does it matter what you're eating?"

"**Because bandits usually have a hefty dose of sake in their blood, I get a full stomach and a good buzz all in one go!"**

"...Remind me again, why did I decide you'd be useful when the council was gonna kill you?"

"**Cuz you just can't live without me kit."**

Unknown to the partners, the three kunoichi were sharing worried glances. As they stepped out of the clearing and into the trees once more they couldn't help but wonder, just who had they joined up with?

The two continued their twisted conversation for the rest of the journey, even the girls began to comment, usually when the young horseman was trying to convince the fox demon that their were other things to eat that tasted better than humans. Of course he just called them silly sentimental fleshbags and disappeared back into Naruto's head.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence after he vanished, but inside the boy's head it was far from silent. _**'So, you notice it yet?'**_

_'Notice what?'_

_**'Just the fact that you just crushed a man's skull with your hand and that you don't seem to be panicking or the usual stuff whenever someone makes their first human kill.'**_

_'Oh, yeah, it's strange but it doesn't seem to bother me as much as it probably should.'_

_**'That's War's memories and experience helping you.'**_

_'What?'_

Kurama sighed. _**'Like I've told you before, when the Charred Council gave you War's power, they also gave you a portion of his memories. This includes the experience of slaughtering countless lives at the order of the Council. From what I gather he never enjoyed it, but he didn't let his personal feelings conflict with his duty either. I think some of that is getting passed onto you.'**_

Naruto silently pondered the demon's words before voicing his next question. _'If I'm starting to act more like War, will his personality overtake my own?'_

**_'No, nothing like that. It seems like your body and mind will share a few similarities, but to actually _become _War won't happen. War's past made him what he was, just as yours make you who you are. While you too will be similar in a few ways, you are for the most part entirely different.'_**

Naruto nodded and looked up to find them standing at the doors of the tower. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways girls," he said, handing the woman in his arms to her teammates. "You know I never got your names."

"I'm Samui," the busty blonde said. "The one you were carrying is Yugito and this is Karui. We are in your debt..."

"Recca."

"Recca-san. Thank you, it's nice to know someone as cool as you is the one to find us."

'Recca' shrugged. "No problem. I'll make sure to talk to the old man as soon as I can. Hopefully he'll be able to help you with your little problem." The kunoichi nodded and left to enter through another door while Naruto chose one off to the right. Inside he found a riddle that pretty much said open the scrolls, when he did so they began to emit a cloud of smoke. Grunting he chucked them into the air, where the hovered for a moment before forming an "X" shape and falling to the ground. A brief pause fell, and then a large cloud of smoke erupted from the center and he heard something fall to the floor.

Naruto flicked his wrist, the Crossblade appearing in his left hand while his right wrapped around the hilt of Kubikiribocho. The smoke cleared slowly and he saw a human shaped figure laying on the ground, the sound of heavy breathing could faintly be heard. When the smoke cleared completely the boy's eye's widened in shock before narrowing in rage. Releasing his weapons he ran forward and scooped the unconscious Anko up into his arms and ran into the tower, calling for a medic.

Luckily there were teams on standby outside every door in case the entering team required medical assistance. The team outside Naruto's door were startled at first but their training soon kicked in and they began running diagnostics on her. They tried to take her from the horseman but hesitated when he growled at them, like a wild animal.

"Recca-san," said one of the medics, a woman judging by the sound of her voice, the only thing to go by since she was dressed in a white robe with a facemask and hood. "We can help her, but only if you let us take her to the Emergency Center we have here in the tower. You must let us take her."

Naruto eventually relented and handed her over, just in time for Hiruzen to approach him. "Recca-san. Care to tell me what happened to my kunoichi?"

"She was like that when she appeared in the room Hokage-sama," was the clipped answer. "I have no idea what happened to her, but I do know a few other things you may want to discuss."

The Sandaime sighed but nodded. "Very well, come I have an office in the tower. It's secure and away from prying eyes and ears. We can talk there." The horseman nodded and followed the old man, only pausing to cast a last look to Anko's still form before continuing on.

**And Cut!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. Next will be some set up for a few things in the future, may be able to fit in the first match of the preliminaries, we'll have to see what happens.**

**As always, be sure to tell me what you think. I have not abandoned this fic I've just been experiencing some writer's block. I will never abandon a fic so please continue to be patient with me.**

**Till then, yurei king signing out.**


End file.
